


TERUNG

by Aratte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Gardens & Gardening, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Drama, Research, Tragic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, si bocah yatim piatu kesepian, selalu menghabiskan waktu tidur siang di kebun permakultur infertil. Lahannya tandus terabaikan, dihuni dedemit dan terkenal angker sekampung. Tak sesiapapun sudi mendekat. Hanya Eren yang mengenal kebun terlantar itu sebaik mengenal dirinya sendiri.</p><p>Pada hari itu, seorang pria asing datang berkunjung.</p><p>Matanya dingin mengintimidasi. Terlalu kharismastik, dan kalau bukan hantu, sepertinya bukan orang baik-baik. Dia memberi Eren segenggam benih kering untuk ditanam.</p><p>Apa pun motivasi pria itu, Eren punya tugas mengencani terung selama tiga bulan ke depan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> __  
> **Terung by Aratte & kiaara**  
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime. Terung © Aratte dan kiaara. The online version of TERUNG is published online, solely a not-for-profit fan work.  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Pair:** RivaEre  
>  **Genres:** AU, Psychological Drama, Angst, Dark, Tragic Romance  
>  **Warnings:** Implicit dubcon  
>  **Setting:** Perkampungan seperti di Indonesia
> 
>  **Note:** Sudah lewat setahun kami mem-publish Terung dalam bentuk fanbook, terakhir kali di event Anicult tahun lalu, dan fanbook tersebut memang sudah tidak dicetak lagi hingga saat ini. Tapi permintaan untuk fanbook tersebut tidak pernah berhenti, permasalahannya adalah saya memang tidak dapat lagi mencetak fanbook tersebut secara satuan.
> 
> Maka dari itu, saya dan kiaara sepakat untuk mempublikasi Terung dalam bentuk fanfiksi, di-posting melalui FFN dan Ao3 sehingga semua orang dapat menikmatinya. Adapun perbedaan antara versi online dengan fanbooknya:  
> -Versi Online: banyak adegan yang dipotong, terutama adegan R18 nya ya (sudah dikurangi sekitar 2500-3000 kata). Seluruhnya telah disingkat menjadi 3 bab saja (2 bab ganjil-genap digabung menjadi 1 bab).  
> -Versi Fanbook: versi full version, tanpa ada yang dikurangi. Lengkap dengan cover dan ilustrasi.
> 
> Bagi yang penasaran dengan TERUNG, Selamat menikmatinya di sini. Bagi yang pernah membeli buku itu, terima kasih banyak! Versi fanbook adalah full version tanpa cut yang akan selalu bisa kalian nikmati. Hope you treasure the book. Keep supporting RivaEre~
> 
>  **Tambahan (Catatan Authors dalam fanbook):**  
>  Aratte: Suatu hari Kiaara bercerita tentang hobi berkebun. Ide dadakan muncul. Saya jadi tertarik menulis kolaborasi terong-terongan. Padahal saya sama sekali awam soal berkebun, tapi maso mempelajarinya. Ide berbuah kerjasama cocok tanam (tulisan) yang menggembirakan.  
> TERUNG digarap dengan cara menulis bab bergantian. Kiaara menulis bab ganjil dan saya menulis bab genap tambah epilog.  
> Saya suka style gambar anak-anak, berharap bisa menerbitkan novel dengan ilustrator seorang anak-anak. Konsep desainnya saya paparkan kepada Kiaara, dan ga disangka dia mengiyakan. Berasa kaya mimpi jadi nyata walau di satu sisi merasa berdosa. Kapan-kapan saya harus mengoleh-olehi adik kecilnya dengan pisang susu.  
> Menulis TERUNG adalah perjalanan nyata. Menyiapkan lahan, persemaian, berbuah ranum. Ada pengalaman tersendiri yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Terima kasih kepada Kiaara atas pengalaman kolaborasi yang sangat berharga.  
> Semoga pembaca terhibur dengan kisahnya.
> 
> Kiaara: Ada apa dengan terung sehingga dianggap layak menelusup di antara hubungan Levi dan Eren?  
> Setelah sekian lama, Terung akhirnya berhasil keluar selamat dari laboratorium melalui serangkaian perjalanan menulis yang mengesankan untuk saya. Adalah sebuah proses yang dinamikal bisa bekerjasama dengan seorang penulis luar biasa, juga memberi campur tangan langsung pada sebuah prosesi sakral: menanam Terung mulai dari benih (berupa kertas kosong di perangkat lunak pembuat dokumen), hingga akhirnya panen raya dan bertransformasi menjadi sebuah novel utuh di tangan Anda.  
> Jatah catatan selembar ini akan saya manfaatkan untuk berterima kasih pada Kak Aratte, sebagai teman kolaborasi sekaligus yang paling tidak pelit membagi ilmu. Juga untuk seluruh penghuni kapal Levi*Eren mulai dari geladak sampai buritan. Semoga cinta Levi dan Eren abadi selamanya.  
> Selamat membaca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan: Chapter 1 adalah gabungan dari bab 1 dan bab 2 dalam fanbook

Hari-hari sebelumnya, seingat Eren, di kebun kecil terlantar ini tidak pernah terlihat ada orang lain.

Untuk kesekian kali ia kembali mengucek mata. Duduk tegak. Waspada.

Eren menyamping tiang penyangga atap _gazebo_ berdiameter setengah lingkar pelukan orang dewasa.

Pura-pura bersembunyi.

Satu daun bulat telur dari pohon bidara beranting menunduk, jatuh. Seperti membawa kabar baru—Eren, kau akan kedatangan tamu.

 _Dia siapa?_ Ada sosok mendekat dari ujung halaman.

Eren Jaeger, si bocah kesepian. Yatim piatu. Penghuni rumah sederhana di ujung desa. Selalu menghabiskan waktu tidur siang di kebun infertil.

Orang-orang kampung juga sudah mengabaikan kebiasaan berkebun. Efek globalisasi. Bisnis dan merantau di kota sudah menerobos pola pikir jadi ideologi.

Eren mengambil untung di lahan tak berguna itu. Bolehlah ia oportunis. Memanfaatkan _gazebo_ di sana untuk rebahan memandangi langit setiap pulang sekolah. Sepeda bersadel robek peninggalan Ayah, seperti biasa pula, dibaringkannya sembarangan di samping semak murbei.

Barangkali memang hanya Eren seorang yang betah berlama-lama di sini. Karena itu, jika ada orang lain yang datang berkunjung—Eren merasa harus bersujud salut.

Namun hari ini, pria asing itu tiba-tiba datang, berjalan mendekat, memberinya tatapan hambar.

Gamang. Eren terpaku karena tidak terbiasa bicara dalam jarak sedekat itu dengan seseorang.

“Aku membawa benih yang bisa ditanam. Kau tukang kebun, nak?”

Lelaki itu menyimak mukanya. Eren bergeser mundur. Tatapan dingin mata hitam sang tamu memenuhi sekujur udara. Mental Eren mengalami disfungsi dadakan. Tamunya terlalu kharismatik. Dan—sepertinya—bukan orang baik-baik.

“Kebun ini  aku urus. Tapi bukan milikku. Aku hanya memanfaatkan. Di sekolah aku masuk klub Pecinta Lingkungan. Konservasi dan berkebun.”

Tidak ada jawaban. Apalagi decak kagum. Prolog itu cuma mainan. Dan wajah itu, Eren sangat familier. Suara bariton yang dalam. Gerak-gerik terlampau tenang yang memicu sungkan. Eren mulai berkhayal macam-macam.

“Aku membawa benih kering. Cuma satu genggam. Kau bisa tanam.”

Eren heran. “Benih apa?”

Tebakan si mata hijau, lelaki itu adalah perwakilan Dinas Pertanian.

“Benih tanaman. Tapi bayarannya mahal. Tidak gratis karena aku bukan orang suruhan Dinas Pertanian.”

Tebakan kedua Eren, orang asing itu bisa baca pikiran.

“Berapa harganya?”

Merasa punya uang, Eren buru-buru menggali saku seragam. Naas. Hanya ada dua keping koin kusam, seharga seplastik kecil permen jahe. Pencarian dilanjutkan.

Di saku celana ada satu lembar uang lecek.

“Aku hanya punya ini. Cukup?”

Berharap. Mengerjap. Eren membuang mata ke tanah lembek karena ditatap terlalu lekat.

“Kau mau membeli. Aku tidak yakin tanganmu itu berjodoh dengan tanaman. Bisa-bisa kau petik buah terung seperti mengurut buah zakar.”

Eren paham. “Jadi itu benih terung? Terung telunjuk? Terung Belanda? Terung ungu? Aku suka terung.”

Lelaki itu menyipit. Bocah polos berpotensi membuat pembuluh kepalanya bedetak penat.

Fokus mata hitam dibuang angkuh. Kadang-kadang tidak beda jauh antara cerewet bertanya dengan kesan sok tahu. Perlu, tapi tidak begitu perlu.

“Saya akan tanam terungnya.”

“Bayarannya tidak murah.”

“Dua keping dan satu lembar?”

“Kau mau digampar sepatuku barangkali, nak.”

“Lalu berapa?” Tampang melas remaja setengah matang. Suara geledeknya yang seksi terdengar melunak. Menyaingi krim keju leleh di telinga. “Saya hanya anak SMA miskin.”

“Bayarnya tidak dengan uang.”

Eren merasa terhormat. “Lalu?”

“Kau ke kebun ini untuk apa.”

Berpikir. “Tidur siang. Tadinya aku sedikit mengantuk karena semilir angin. Lalu tidak jadi karena Anda datang.”

“Kali ini kau tidak tidur.”

Mata hijau melebar. “Kenapa?”

“Ditiduri.”

Deretan kayu persegi yang menjadi lantai _gazebo_ berdegup gelisah, menerima hajaran energi kinetik dari lelaki asing yang tiba-tiba melompat di atas tubuh Eren.

“Apa yang Anda lakukan!?”

Terlalu cepat.

Bocah tanggung berontak. Gemuruh debur jantungnya serupa ombak.

Eren menendang, tapi lututnya kaku. Ketakutan dan pikiran dangkal membebat pergerakan serupa perban.

Eren imbesil, memohon-mohon. Menyesal tidak percaya kabar burung dari mulut orang-orang kampung, perihal mitos bahwa pepohonan yang berbaris memagari kebun ini juga dihuni setan.

“Lepaskan saya!”

Otak Eren mengunyah lambat apa yang terjadi. Insting paling primitif organisme—bertahan hidup—melejitkan stimulasi saraf motorik tepi. Menyetrum anggota gerak dan terpecut melarikan diri.

Ia tidak lelah berontak.

“L-lepaskan!”

Tapi Eren dikunci, dan ia benci, mengapa satu pun ide makian dalam kepalanya tidak meluncur.

“A-Anda mau apa?”

Lelaki itu tidak membuat suara apa pun. Kecuali ribut jajaran kayu yang dikhawatirkan setiap saat bisa jebol ke bawah. Mencipta sensasi ledak. Retak.

“T-tolong … ”

Tubuh yang ditindih bersaing dengan tenaga lain yang jauh lebih besar. Keinginan pria kekar itu terhadapnya jadi kartu mati.

Takut terdigesti, Eren Jaeger, dalam detik yang berlalu secepat putaran bor minyak, mendadak kehilangan hak atas dirinya sendiri.

“Hanya karena segenggam benih kau merasa tidak perlu membentengi diri sendiri. Tapi kau tidak buruk.”

Genggaman gusar Eren tersemat pada pinggiran kayu, berderak lesu, sepasrah gigi susu siap tanggal dari gusi. Lehernya dijilat, pria asing itu memulas lekuk rahang Eren dengan kuas lidah bersaliva. Rata, penuh intensi, seringan menyemir mentega di atas roti.

“Jangan—lepaskan aku …Tolong! Pergi!”

Eren tidak tahu apa pria itu gelap mata.

Atau isi kepalanya sudah sekeruh air belanga ketumpahan sebotol tinta. Hukum rimba berlaku saat ini. Yang terkuat yang menang. Eren sadar celana seragamnya telah lucut melonggar.

Tubuhnya disabotase.

“Kau berteriak sampai ereksi juga tidak akan ada gunanya.” Bisikan itu tidak lantang, tapi punya daya menyetrumnya. Tidak ada nada mendesak.

Hanya licik.

Eren sadar, jarak mereka terjahit tanpa spasi.

Kaki Eren menendang gelisah. Ia lupa prosedur menyelamatkan diri. Pinggang montoknya digamit erat. Tatapan pria itu seganas kucing jalanan. Ulasan telunjuk menjemput bibir Eren. Belaian mendarat di tulang pipinya.

Eren berpaling muka, “Kenapa?” Barangkali orang-orang yang kebetulan melintas di jalan akan menduga, mereka bermesraan seperti kekasih lama.

Mata hijau terpejam. Mungkin sebelumnya kami pernah saling bertemu.

Angin berderak menembus ranting. Laba-laba kebun yang mengintip urung turun. Akar-akar landai jadi tentakel tempat bergelayut jamur tudung buram.

Tubuh Eren perlahan terasa ringan. Darah yang sempat berhenti dipasok jantung, kembali menghujani pembuluh. Menyisipkan kelegaan yang ganjil.

Hening. Terlalu hening.

Meninggalkan kekosongan.

.

Eren Jaeger terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

“Astaga.”

Bocah itu menemukan dirinya masih baik-baik saja di _gazebo_. Sendirian. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Kedua tangan menggenggam kepala ketika pulih dari mimpi. Rasanya baru saja diempaskan begitu jauh dan dikembalikan ke dimensi nyata dalam keadaan linglung dan bertanya-tanya. Untung ia masih berbaring di tempat semula dan tidak terjerembab ke tanah. Pria dalam mimpinya seolah sangat nyata. Mereka seolah pernah saling mengenal.

_Tapi … kapan?_

_Dan siapa?_

Pertanyaan itu merambati pikiran Eren. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh.

Eren bergerak, duduk. Teringat ia sudah menyalahi jadwalnya sendiri hari ini. Tidur siang bukan saatnya. Ia seharusnya melakukan aktivitas yang berguna seperti rencana semula—menyemaikan benih terung di kebun.

Wajah lelah itu diusapnya sendiri. Sebegitu hebatnya terung sampai bisa menginvasi alam bawah sadar. Sampai terbawa mimpi-mimpi aneh.

Eren menghela napas dalam dan melirik ke samping. Di barisan papan kayu tergeletak selembar kain dalam mangkuk plastik yang tadi malam dibasahinya dengan air hangat. Kain kuning dilipatnya serupa dadar. Lembaran berpucuk-pucuk lusuh terbuka.

Dalam satu kali dua puluh empat jam, biji kering telah tersulap jadi kecambah. Akar primer muncul serentak meski baru beberapa millimeter. Air yang diberikannya semalam telah memicu imbibisi benih, membuatnya jadi bayi-bayi tumbuhan yang siap hidup. Siap disemai.

Eren melompat dari posisi nyaman. Lupa belum mengambil seplastik bahan cocok tanam yang digantungkan pada setang sepeda.

Tungkai panjang berbalut celana seragam berlari menuju semak murbei. Plastik tipis itu bermuatan terlalu berat.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa antusias. Eren sudah menyiapkan segalanya yang dirasa perlu untuk acara berkebun hari ini.

Kebun terlantar itu, di tangan bocah berusia 16 tahun, mempunyai secelah harapan untuk melihat masa depan.

Eren berdiri bertolak pinggang. Mata lebarnya mulai beredar.

Ada dua pilihan untuk memulai; memilih menyemai benih dengan mencangkuli tanah gembur jadi bedengan, atau mengambil jalan pintas dengan _polybag_.

Ia akan mulai mengencani terung, berusaha setia jadi anak kebun yang baik, mulai hari ini sampai empat bulan kedepan. Berusaha total.

Dasar cara berpikir Eren sederhana saja—tumbuhan adalah makhluk hidup. Eren berjanji akan menjadi teman yang baik. Menunggunya tumbuh. Kata Ibu dulu, perasaan tulus, sekecil apa pun, akan selalu mendekatkan.

Sial, kebun yang baru aktif tidak semudah itu untuk langsung siap ditanami. Eren menggaruk kepala. Baru sadar seberapa rumitnya silangan belukar itu.

“OK. Tidak masalah.”

Tapi bukan Eren Jaeger kalau semangatnya tidak berapi-api. Minat untuk jadi petarung tidak pernah padam. Selalu mengimbas natural pada segala hal. Saat dipaksa menghadapi hidup sebatang kara, mengerjakan ujian padahal buku saja jarang punya, menerima nasib sial bahwa gir sepedanya sering lepas dan remnya berdecit buruk. Bahkan untuk kegiatan sesepele berkebun di ujung desa.

Lengan seragam putih dinaikkan tiga lipatan. Dengan mudah Eren menyelam dalam kesibukannya menyiangi rumput. Tanpa alat, hanya dengan tangan.

Gulma-gulma dieliminasi dari ekosistem. Eren bekerja tekun menyiapkan lahan. Kebun buruk rupa berubah jadi semesta mengasyikkan.

Ia terlarut.

Hampir.

Sebelum nyamuk kebun berulah, membuatnya sentimen. Tangan Eren menampik sebal ke segala arah. Seekor menempel di pipi, Eren menepuk keras dan mendengus kesal. Seekor _Mansonia_ mati di tangannya dalam keadaan alat gerak buntung, perut ringsek, kepala pecah. _Gore_ maksimal.

Lanjut bekerja. Kepala Eren celingukan mencari sekop. Tugas pertama dalam berkebun selalu satu—menggemburkan tanah. Alat menggali yang masih tersimpan dalam plastik langsung dikeluarkan. Ujung sekop berdenting saat terantuk dengan lahan empuk tapi berbatu.

Terlalu gersang.

Eren berpikir lama. Lahan kritis memang beda. Ia harus mencari titik yang dirasa cukup minim didesaki kerikil.

Bocah itu berjongkok, menggenggam sekop seerat menggenggam tongkat sihir.

“Mungkin di sini bisa.”

Eren menggumam sendiri. Ia terbiasa mendumal, mengeluh, atau mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh jika sedang berkonsentrasi.

Ujung sekop ditancapkannya ke atas tanah. Eren menarik empat garis menjelujur dengan pola bujur sangkar, serupa menulis dengan pensil.

_Area terlarang._

Batu-batu  yang masuk ke dalam pola yang digambarnya itu, dicungkili menggunakan tangan. Semut-semut nakal dilarang masuk. Ulat iseng dilarang masuk. Kalau berani masuk—bantai.

Menyiapkan lahan adalah ritual sakral.

Eren yakin punya kecerdasan naturalis, disamping kecerdasan kinestetik yang selalu membuatnya mampu berbahasa tubuh dengan lincahnya.

Ctak!

Bocah bermata hijau menepuk kening. “Apa-apaan ini,” dumalnya.

Tanah kebun itu kejam. Membeli sekop murahan berarti secara tidak langsung kau menyanggupi untuk siap beli baru lagi besok pagi.

Alat gali itu benar-benar terbelah dua, teramputasi oleh adidaya tanah kebun yang keras kepala tidak mau digali olehnya.

Eren meratapi tangkai kecil yang fraktur. Lepas dari badan sekop selebar dua telapak tangan. Sudah coba dipasangkan lagi tapi lepas lagi.

Ia mencari ide lain. Melesakkan sejumput tanah di lubang persambungan sebagai lem darurat. Tangkai sekop kembali ditusukkan. Eren memukul-mukulkan ujungnya dengan tanah agar melesak dalam dan tidak gampang lucut lagi.

Tapi sayang, satu dua kali percobaan, gagal. Kali ini mencelat jauh, salto di udara saat dicobanya untuk mencungkil akar rumput yang menancap bandel.

Merasa dipermainkan benda mati, Eren mulai naik pitam. Berusaha semakin keras. Brutal. _Hardcore_. Lama-lama ia bisa ditertawakan tonggeret yang sedang berseluncur di atas ranting-ranting bidara.

Eren memang tidak terlalu cerdas, tapi ia tahu dirinya tidak bodoh.

Yakin sumpalan lubang sekopnya kurang, Eren mematahkan sebatang rumput. Mengikatnya jadi pita di ujung tangkai. Tangkai sekop menggembung bagai buah dada mengkal. Eren mengetuk-ketuk lagi.

“Akhirnya bisa. Dasar kau.”

Baru setelah ditusukkan dengan penuh perasaan, tangkai sekop nakal kembali menancap seret seperti semula.

“Ada-ada saja.”

Tidak nyamuk, tidak sekop, tidak mimpi aneh—semua elemen di bumi ini suka sekali menggoda dirinya.

Eren sudah seperti tukang kebun betulan. Tebakannya, tanah yang kini sedang dihadapinya itu tidak kaya humus. Padahal terung adalah salah satu tumbuhan yang maniak pada nutrisi—sukrosa, fenol, asam karboksilat.

Mau tidak mau ia harus mengetes kadar humusnya agar tidak kekurangan dosis, atau malah overdosis dalam memberi pupuk. Ia ingat di dalam tas ransel sekolahnya masih ada sisa bekal air minum.

Eren berdiri, berlari kecil menghampiri sepeda dan menyambarnya.

Cekatan, ia memasukkan sejumput tanah dengan takaran beberapa sendok teh ke dalam botol.

Eren mengocok kencang.

Keloid; campuran tanah dan air, bersenyawa seolah homogen. Eren menunggu hingga tanah karam ke dasar botol. Partikel humus mengambang di permukaan air. Eren berdecak puas. Meskipun gersang, tanah kebun itu potensial untuk ditanami.

Galian Eren menimbulkan suara repetitif—srak, srak, srak—lantaran ujung sekopnya berusaha keras mencabik tanah.

Hasil kerja kerasnya mulai terlihat. Tanah menggembur meskipun baru beberapa jengkal. Dengan hati-hati si bocah memindahkan kecambah terung ke lubang galian setinggi lima inci. Eren mengubur kecambahnya setelah didoakan—doa apa saja, yang penting tumbuh—dan menguburnya dengan menepuk-nepuk permukaan. Persemaian itu akan memanjangkan akarnya kira-kira dalam satu minggu ke depan. Memulai metabolisme aktif.

Saatnya membuat media tanam.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Eren ingin bernyanyi, tapi dia malu. Nanti dikira terlalu depresi gara-gara sekop patah hingga mencari pelarian dengan berhalusinasi.

“Sekarang, dolomit.” Eren menggali plastik keramatnya sekali lagi. Harta karunnya. Dolomit. Do-lo-mit. Sebagai pecinta majalah pertanian, Eren tahu tanah di daerahnya itu membutuhkan substansi yang bisa menaikkan derajat keasaman tanah.

Eren tidak ingin membayangkan, pada suatu pagi barangkali, akan menemukan terung ungu di kebunnya mimpes, layu seperti penis ejakulasi dini. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk itu harus ditangkal. Apa pun yang patologik harus dibestral.

Guru Biologi di sekolah yang suka praktikum aneh-aneh juga sering cerewet. Pengaturan kadar keasaman tanah sangat penting, katanya. Kalau tidak, terung tidak bisa tumbuh besar, gagah dan jantan.

Dan Eren tidak mau setengah-setengah, daripada nanti dia kecewa di belakang.

Ia ingin terung  be-sar. BESAR.

Ambisi melihat terung tumbuh besar membuat minatnya mencuat toksik jadi setruman listrik.

Terung, terung, terung.

Eren punya poros dunia baru mulai hari ini selain pergi sekolah dan menambal hidupnya dengan bekerja pada tengkulak toko bobrok di pasar lokal.

 _Polybag_ diambilnya satu lembar. Eren memastikan bagian dasarnya sudah dilubangi sejak dari pabrik. Fasilitas sirkulasi air dan udara.

Plastik hitam bermulut lingkaran diisinya penuh dengan tanah yang sudah dicampur dolomit. Eren telaten membersihkan kerikil yang masih saja ikut meramaikan calon media tanamnya.

“Hei. Kau di sini juga.”

Si remaja membiarkan ulat kecil mirip lipan dalam porsi tubuh terbilang kerdil, merangkak memanjati sisi-sisi _polybag_. Berusaha keras keluar dari perangkap. Sepasang antena bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Eren membiarkan binatang itu tetap di sana.

Menjaga kesimbangan ekosistem—alasannya.

 Perusak pasti akan selalu ada di sisi sesuatu yang bertumbuh, Eren tahu. Tapi tidak selamanya keberadaan serangga itu buruk. Kombinasi natural.

Kesinambungan biologis.

Eren paham meskipun tidak pernah menerimanya dalam bentuk asupan kurikulum dan teori-teori.

“Selesai.”

Si remaja menepuk kedua tangannya. Membersihkan coreng moreng tanah. Calon media tanam disisihkan. Didorong ke tempat yang aman. Sekiranya terlindungi dari hujan. Eren memeriksa ingatan apakah ada yang belum dia lakukan. Tapi logikanya hanya mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah saatnya bersih-bersih.

Sesepele itu.

“Ya sudah. Selesai berarti.”

Eren, sambil bersiul tapi gengsi, mulai bergerak menginspeksi sampah hasil siangan rumput.

Cukup banyak terkumpul. Korban kejahatan yang tercabut sia-sia.

Eren sekali lagi, tidak merasa bersalah. Anggap saja—katakan—sebuah pengorbanan. Miris. Karena semua vegetasi, sekecil apa pun, juga memiliki catatan perjalanan hidup.

Eren tidak mencintai bumi setengah-setengah.

Bocah SMA merayap mengumpulkan sampah tanpa peduli seragamnya kotor. Dari belakang ia memang sangat berpotensi untuk dicolek bokong. Tapi jujur Eren sangat sibuk—sangat, seratus persen—sampai tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan sejak tadi berapa banyak warga desa yang melintas dan menunjuk ke arahnya. Menghina dalam bisik-bisik.

Persetan.

Tersenyum sendiri, Eren berjanji akan belajar serius agar bisa diterima jadi aktivis _Greenpeace_ suatu saat nanti. Kalau perlu ia akan mendalami ilmu cocok tanam sampai muntah-muntah.

“Mana botolku tadi.”

Semua beres. Kebun jadi lebih cerah. Sentuhan tangan Eren, berbakat tulen, menghilangkan kesan gersang menakutkan di kebun jelek buruk rupa yang dihina seisi kampung.

Ia mulai berhasil.

Air botol yang tadi digunakan untuk mendiagnosa keberadaan humus, dituang pelan-pelan.

Gerimis buatan bersuara ricik, menimpuki bagian tengah pola bujur sangkar. Sambil menyirami kecambah terungnya yang akan memulai hidup dari titik persemaian itu, Eren berpikir, akan seberapa tangguh ia bertahan diuji cinta pada si tanaman baru.

Apakah biasa-biasa saja.

Ataukah _melempem_.

Atau malah jatuh cinta ekstrem.

“Semoga kau bisa beradaptasi. Aku akan kembali seminggu lagi untuk memindahkanmu ke dalam _polybag_. Baik-baik ya di sini.”

Tanah ditepuk, Eren tersenyum.

“Aku pulang dulu.”

.

.

.

.

Kemarau meneror.

Jalan perkampungan terpanggang. Garis kaki langit bergelombang meniru lanskap gurun. Debu galian konstruksi jembatan diterbangkan angin, menggelegak ke angkasa seperti sup berkepul dalam panci.

Eren kuli mandi keringat. Tungkai-tungkai berpeluh dan kemeja kuyup. Pening kepanasan membikin kayuhan sepedanya amburadul. Ban menyublim digesek aspal. Sepeda tua lenggak-lenggok dimanuver tak pasti. Ilusi optis melancipkan dua sudut setangnya seperti pantat cabai, kelamaan makin miring ke kiri.

Oleng. Rem blong. Eren melolong. Ia jatuh dari sepeda sebelum rodanya mengempas persemaian kecambah mungil.

"Kulindungi kau dari badai, hama ulat tanah, terjangan rem blong, udara panas—tapi kau suka panas," gerutunya. "Masalahnya aku tidak tahan panas. Kemarau terlalu cepat datang. Nilai tesku nol, karena gerah di kelas, karena Jean terlalu senang cari ribut. Lagi sudah waktunya memindahkanmu ke _polybag_."

Anjing liar mengencingi tiang gazebo, mengawasi curhatan bocah kampung dengan kecambah.

"Jean menghinaku karena poinku tertinggi di lomba cerdas cermat topik botani. Iri tanda tak mampu kan?"

Kecambah ditiup angin, tersipu mengangguk.

Eren nyengir lebar. "Aku tahu kau setuju denganku."

Wadah media tanam ditarik keluar dari sudut tergelap. Eren bernyanyi lagu sembarang lirik, menatap sendu persemaian terung lugu. "Kupindahkan kau ke _polybag_ , supaya akar pertamamu cepat adaptasi," terangnya sembari mengayun sekop.

Terung hanya tahu tumbuh, tak perlu tahu teknis. Bayi belajar merangkak namun tambahan kata asuhan seperti "Merangkaklah lalu berdiri, supaya kau bisa berjalan seperti kami" selalu bisa memotivasi.

Mencungkil hati-hati petak bujur sangkar, Eren memindahkan benih. Kini mereka menghuni wadah berdiameter 20 senti, bercokol pada campuran dolomit. Tanah gembur berongga udara menyimpan dan mengalirkan air, tak perlu khawatir terendam genangan. Ia menjamin tempat bagi akar tumbuh, menopang tegak, menutrisi terung sampai siap menancapkan akar berotot sekal di alam terbuka. Satu-satunya yang patut dicemaskan calon terung perkasa adalah curahan hati si penanam.

Eren tidak berhenti bicara, pelbagai cerita.

"—Mikasa mendapat juara satu di lomba lari kemarin. Aku tak pernah melihatnya belajar tapi nilai tesnya selalu tinggi. Apa menurutmu—"

Kecambah bermandikan air dari botol plastik. Disiram pagi sebelum pergi sekolah, sore sepulang sekolah. Eren datang dan pergi dengan hati yang begitu bungah.

Siapa sudi menyiangi pekarangan kebun yang dilabeli angker oleh penduduk? Kali ini Eren datang beserta sabit, lap dan ijuk.

Pembangunan jembatan membikin atap gazebo berdebu. Berjarak kurang tiga kilo. Bilah besi berkait bising dan mandor menjerit tak terlalu mengganggu. Yang Eren permasalahkan cuma satu.

Kekotoran yang dibuat para kuli.

Sewaktu Eren bersekolah, segerombolan kuli jembatan datang berselonjor kaki. Bercangkir-cangkir kopi. Puntung rokok hampir mencelup _polybag_ mungil. Aroma pesing mengambangi semak kering bekas dikencingi.

Empat hari terakhir Eren memendam ngilu hati. Sehabis menyiram benih, ia memunguti sampah. Geng kuli pembuat onar datang dan pergi tanpa permisi. Semut mengiringi sisa nasi bakar. Sekat kayu menampung abu rokok. Gemas, Eren mengumpat sambil menyapu.

Melewati jembatan setengah jadi, mata zamrud Eren berkerlap. Disorotinya satu persatu wajah-wajah  berpeluh keringat.

Siapa dari kalian merusak kebun surgawiku? Menodai bantalan kayu gazebo tempat kepalaku bersandar tidur siang? Kuli-kuli banting tulang menyerok pasir dan batu kali. Kaus ketat mencetak kekencangan otot triseps dan biseps, bergerak seaktif kayuhan sepeda Eren yang dirundung kemarahan. Suara tak sampai, si bocah kampung dipunggungi dan dikentuti.

Merasa cerdik, Eren melilitkan papan pada tiang gazebo. Bunyinya adalah "Dilarang Keras Kencing Di Sini. Buang Sampah Pada Tempatnya." Saat esok harinya masih tercium air seni, Eren dendam tak berperi. Ia menambahkan papan lain di bawahnya: "CUMA ANJING YANG BOLEH MAKAN DAN KENCING DI SINI!!!"

Ancaman berhasil. Angin mengembuskan kesegaran lewat tiap-tiap celah rapat tanaman perdu. Steril dari bau urin, kafein, dan nikotin. Kebun infertil siap menyambut perkembangan terung-terung muda.

Empat belas hari sejak benih mendiami _polybag_ , lima kecambah menjulang seukuran kelingking. Daunnya tumbuh saling berhadapan. Dua pucuk mungil yang membawa senyum merekah di wajah Eren.

.

Siang hari panas menggigit, pun kebun infertil hangat karena jajaran pokok rindang. Eren menyirami terung dengan sebotol air bercampur bulir keringat dari sepanjang lengannya.

Lima benih terung, kandidat penghuni kebun, segera berbatang kayu kurang dari sepuluh hari. Cinta Eren meniupkan ruh bagi mereka untuk menjulang setinggi level mata ketika ia berjongkok. Sudah hampir satu bulan.

Ritual seterusnya adalah melalaikan pekerjaan rumah hingga senja menjelang. Gazebo beralas jajaran kayu jadi sandaran tidur siang. Dua gadis desa melewati kebun, melirik Eren yang terlelap, cekikikan.

Damai.

Saat membuka mata, ia sudah turun satu tingkat dari tempatnya berbaring.

Berlumur peluh, punggung rata dengan tanah. Tiga buah kancing kemeja sekolah copot. Tungkai kaki jenjang mengatup serupa buah agregat mawar yang menguncup. Celana panjang kumalnya dibentang menyelimuti paha telanjang. Betisnya gatal digigiti nyamuk, losion luntur karena keringat.

Bangun, didesak malu, Eren buru-buru mengenakan celana panjang.

 Media tanam terungnya masih berdiri, kini ditudungi pohon berdahan menyebar dan acap menjuntai. Berdiri tegak di sebelahnya adalah seorang pria.

Dia kekar namun lebih pendek dari Eren. Fitur tegas dengan kaus yang melekat namun tak seketat kaus kerja kuli jembatan. Dia yang sangat dikenali Eren tapi terlupakan seperti kupu-kupu meninggalkan selongsong kosong kepompong. Buram. Serpihan. Tak bisa diingat.

Saat mata mereka beradu lagi, Eren mengambil ancang-ancang siap serang. Otot kelojotan, saraf menegang bersiap loncat.

Suaranya bariton familier. "Kau tanam terungnya."

"Kutanam atas keinginanku sendiri." Suara Eren lebih cepat dari jatuhnya daun bundar telur. Terlalu tegang, nekat tapi rapuh.

Hidungnya mancung dari samping, mengusap pucuk daun mungil terung ungu. Si pria asing separuh membungkuk, kalau tidak berjongkok.

Pria itu bergumam, "Sudah berdaun empat. Seminggu lagi sudah bisa pindah ke lahan—"

"Aku tahu," potong Eren. "Aku tinggal membuat bedengan. Aku sangat tahu yang harus kulakukan."

Lirikan mata, bohlam gelap penyedot cahaya, menghunjamkan mata panah ke dada sampai pelipis Eren berkedut.

"Oh." Singkat. "Kau masokis."

"Apa?"

"Masokis karena memancing kemarahanku."

Napas Eren tertahan. "Aku tidak mengerti, _S_ _ir_. Apa yang salah dariku?"

Wajah mengintimidasi berjarak terlalu dekat. "Seluruhnya. Sikapmu setara hewan buas membuatku kerepotan. Berapa kali kau ingin melewati malam-malam kedisiplinan?"

Kepalan tangan menepuk dada kiri. Salut defensif. "Maafkan bila aku salah bicara! Tapi aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik—"

Kata-katanya berhenti sampai di situ. Eren tunduk, setunduk daun penumpu berduri melengkung. Berduri, tapi tumpul untuk si pria asing. Kuasa atas dirinya terlucuti.

"Ada hama," kata pria itu.

Ulat hitam bergurat cokelat, perusak tanaman muda yang menjalin bola-bola larvanya di dalam batang. Ia meliuk kesenangan mampu mendaki pinggiran plastik. Jumlahnya tidak satu. Mereka datang bergerombol, berjumlah puluhan, tak pernah seramai itu berlomba menginvasi media tanam.

" _Shit_!"

Eren menukik, menyingkirkan mereka satu per satu dengan tangan kosong. Pembantaian darurat demi terung. Ulat tanah dibuat bergelimpangan meregang nyawa, dilempari, diinjaki, badan liat digilas brutal alas kasut. Mestinya diganyang pestisida alami, tidak, insektisida karbofuran! Padahal ia tidak benar-benar menggarap kebun berskala nasional, hanya sebuah _polybag_ namun alam sudah urung mendukung percintaannya dengan terung.

Eren mengangkat _polybag_ , menjamah hama tersembunyi pada bagian dasar, menarik keluar pantat ulat yang bergelayut manja pada lubang drainase.  Terbayang jalinan larva telah menyumbat sepanjang pangkal tanaman muda, layaknya memblokir trakea yang menjadi jalur pernapasan mamalia. Larva mematah-matahkan sumbu, dan mengoreknya keluar sama saja dengan dengan memutilasi organ berpembuluh. Serangan seekstrem itu tinggal menunggu waktu sampai batang terung tergolek layu.

"Tamat," si pria asing mengutuk.

"Kalau perlu aku tunggu di sini sepanjang hari," desis Eren berapi-api. "Kalau gagal, kutanami lagi, sampai berhasil, sampai—"

"Kutunggu sampai ia berbuah seukuran dua kali lipat dari besar kemaluanmu. Kusodok-sodok kau jika sampai tak berhasil."

Eren mendongak.

Si pria asing berdiri, intens mengamati. Pendek namun semenjulang raksasa dari sudut pandang Eren. Lututnya menekan sedikit ke depan, seolah sengaja menyundul pipi kenyal tukang kebun yang merona  panik. Retlesting celana pria itu vertikal dan berkurva gembung. Tulang sias menyenggol cuping telinga Eren.

"Tapi kau sudah membuat setidaknya lima benih mencuat dari tanah. Kita lihat apakah mereka sudah letoy duluan sebelum dipindah tanam."

Gugup, Eren menunduk. Kaku berjongkok, kesulitan kabur karena tangan tak terlihat sedang mencekik tengkuknya supaya diam. Pria itu nampak serius mengawasi tanaman terung, mendekat, selangkangan tersorong ke depan, kres celananya menekan pipi Eren.

Sontak Eren menggeser diri hingga tersudut. Semak kering tak sempat memicu alergi kulit bentol-bentol pada lengan, tapi membuatnya merintih geli. Rintihan gelinya membikin pria itu bereaksi. Tahu-tahu gerigi retsleting celana pria itu sudah turun ke dasar.

Bocah perjaka bertemu muka dengan alat kelamin pria dewasa. Ia mengenal macam-macam anatomi tanaman berbulu. Begonia berserat tebal dan berbentuk lidah, ditumbuhi rambut halus macam bulu permadani. Mungkin karena darah memadati pipi Eren, sehingga menyebabkannya sensitif ketika bergesekan, atau rambut pubis kasar memang tak etis disetarakan dengan karpet berbulu sutra.

Ketika fabrik terluar menyingkap organ dewasa yang berotot kemerahan, Eren berpindah dari begonia ke buah terung. Terung berkulit halus licin, tebal dengan daun tertutup bulu. Melihatnya seperti itu, ia tak perlu panik.

Hanya melawan.

Berontak sambil mendorong kaki pria itu, Eren terjengkang ke belakang, punggung menggencet tanaman perdu.

Si pria menangkap pergelangan tangannya sebelum Eren terperosok lebih jauh ke dalam sengkarut daun bercangap. Eren ditarik berdiri dengan kekuatan. Pinggang Eren direngkuh mantap, menegakkan punggungnya. Otot biseps dan triseps menekan sisi tubuhnya, Eren terkesiap.

Saat Eren membuka mata, retsleting si pria sudah terkunci benar, dan tanaman terung muda masih belum berbuah.

"Tidak buruk. Tidak perlu menunggu satu setengah bulan untuk dipindah tanam ke lahan. Persiapkan bedengannya."

Eren terperangah.

"Bedengan selebar 1 meter 30 senti. Jarak antar lubang tanam 60 senti. Terung tak suka becek jadi buatlah parit untuk menahan genangan—"

Aku tahu, Eren menjawab dalam hati, tapi membiarkan pria itu memandu. Dia mandor, atasan, pawang hewan buas—perintahnya absolut, padanan kata instruksional, dan Eren masih tak bisa mengingat siapa dia.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Eren.

Pria itu bergumam rendah, awalnya tak ada suara yang keluar.

Kemudian bunyi aneh keluar dari mulutnya. Pita suara berubah menjadi syring dalam trakea, berselaput getar menghasilkan suara serak unggas. Tubuh pria itu menyusut lebih pendek lagi. Ekor berbulu menjuntai, berjengger besar dan berjalu panjang. Berceker. Petok-petok.

Eren tersentak bangun.

Liurnya terbit dari sudut bibir, jatuh menitik bilah-bilah kayu alas tidurnya. Gadis-gadis desa melintasi kebun, terkikik geli melihat Eren.

Dari sudut matanya terlihat sayap hitam kotor berkelepakan. Masih separuh mengantuk, Eren menoleh.

Ayam kampung mematuk-matuk pucuk daun muda terung. Jauh lebih buruk dari serangan hama ulat tanah.

Eren menjerit, berlari menerjang ayam dengan sapu. Percayalah, ia cinta tumbuhan, ia juga cinta hewan. Tapi beberapa hal harus diutamakan dan yang lain dikorbankan. Terung tak mungkin bertahan bila daunnya digunduli dan batangnya dikunyah-kunyah. Diusir dengan ayunan sapu, sepatu kets bulukan Eren dipatoki. Menggebuki ayam nakal terpaksa dilakukan.

Ayam kampung versus Eren dimenangkan oleh Eren. Ayam berlompat lari keluar kebun. Jeritannya melengking heboh. Beberapa meter darinya, ayam lain menyahut parau. Beberapa meter dari ayam kedua, ayam-ayam penghuni kandang peternak telur ikut menjerit. Saling bersahutan penuh solidaritas.

Pada hari itu, ayam-ayam satu kampung berteriak.

.

 _Polybag_ terung kini berpagar bambu, disusun segitiga menyerupai sungkup.

Ayam nakal masih berani mengintip. Tidak kapok kena gebuk ijuk, mondar-mandir seputar sungkup.

Saat Eren datang menyandang ransel gembung, ayam kampung terbirit keluar kebun.

Ini dia kebun yang satu bulan sebelumnya mematahkan dua sekop. Eren memulai lagi dengan menyiangi gulma, mencungkili kerikil dan membabat habis rumput. Lahan dibajak dan dibalik, lapisan terbawah tanah dibawa naik ke permukaan tanah.

Berbekal sekop baru beli, Eren membuat tiga baris bedengan sederhana. Lebarnya tak lebih dari semeter, dan tingginya 30 senti. Antara satu bedengan dengan yang lain berjarak setengah meter. Ia menggali parit kecil untuk menampung kelebihan air. Terung tak suka becek.

Lubang tanam dibuat berbaris. Satu bedengan memuat dua lubang yang sudah dijaraki. Setengah kilogram kompos ditabur dan diaduk, mengisi tiap-tiap lubang guna menaikkan derajat keasaman dan unsur organik. Lubang dialiri dengan air secukupnya, tak sampai menggenangi.

Eren memandangi terung berusia sebulan di dalam wadah. Mereka berbatang kayu, berdaun empat helai, kukuh.

"Saatnya kalian dipindahkan. Saatnya tumbuh dewasa dan berlaga di alam terbuka," bisiknya lembut, menenangkan.

Berhati-hati sekop menusuk tanah, menyerok, mencoba tak mengusik akar, menggendong bongkahan tanah bernyawa penuh kasih.

Lima tanaman terung dipindahkan satu persatu ke lubang tanamnya masing-masing. Bibit ditancap tegak lurus ke dalam liang lembab berpupuk, ditanam sebatas leher akar.

Momen-momen langka mengheningkan cipta. Eren terdiam, berkeringat dan mata berkerlap basah. Dia berlutut di hadapan tiga baris bedengan, memandangi lima tanaman terung tegak berdiri siap dewasa.

Senyum lebar Eren hampir mencapai telinganya.

Eren melompat bangun. Langkah kaki menghentak. Terlalu senang sampai ingin melakukan perayaan kecil. Kantong belanjaan dikeluarkan dari ransel. Pagi hari tadi ia menyambangi pasar tradisional dan membawa pulang buah-buahan segar: apel, jeruk, pir. Dia membawa piring plastik dan pisau buah.

Dari dasar kantong belanja, ada buah lain berbadan bulat panjang dengan ujung meruncing. Badannya keras dan agak berat di genggaman. Terung ungu.

Eren melirik tanamannya yang baru tumbuh. Tiga bulan lagi waktu bagi mereka berbunga dan berbuah siap panen.

Terung ungu berat di tangannya, siap dimasak, disantap. Akankah terung Eren berbuah persis sama dengan terung komersil beliannya?

Sembari berkhayal tanaman terungnya tumbuh tinggi dan berbuah, buah terung ia bawa ke bibirnya. Kulit segar mengkilat, licin halus bertemu bibir kering mengelentek. Kedua tangan menggenggam lembut, seraya buku jari mengetuk-ngetuk. Pucuk hidung menyusuri permukaan, menyesap aroma khas terung dalam-dalam.

Mengendus-endus ala maniak.

Eren menyapukan lidahnya pada kulit buah, dari pucuk berkelopak ke ujung melancip. Kedua mata terpejam menghayati.

Gigi terbenam, mengoyak lapisan kulit, menariknya. Kulit ungu gelap terkelupas. Daging mentah berwarna warna putih. Bibir Eren mengerucut, mengurut lembut daging yang tebal. Eren menggigit lembut, membiarkan kandungan air dalam terung meluap, menetes dari sudut bibir ke dagu. Di dalam buah ini terkandung kalium untuk kontraksi otot dan saraf. Tinggi serat untuk pencernaan. Kalsium, besi, fosfor, lemak, protein, vitamin. Terung terbelah menyingkap biji-bijian lembut mungil berjumlah banyak, rasanya pahit karena mengandung nikotin. Ia buah tertuduh beracun di Eropa masa silam, dan kini menjadi buah terlarang yang tak lagi berdosa dicicipi karena pembuktian sains. Seperti bumi yang terbukti bulat. Seperti seks yang tak lagi terlalu tabu.

Memakannya lebih baik dengan cara diolah jadi masakan. Eren menyimpan kembali terung ungunya.

Senja tenggelam. Sore menjelang malam. Membuat bedengan menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih dua jam. Perayaan makan buah menambah waktu setengah jam.

Warna batang pepohonan memekat. Barisan tanaman terung membentuk garis vertikal kelabu, yang kelamaan menyatu dengan bayang hitam membumbung semak perdu. Satu-satunya penerangan adalah lampu jalan di luar kebun.

Tiba-tiba ranting bidara di samping lahan bergoyang pelan. Tak ada angin. Tak ada burung melintas menumpahkan kotoran.

Melirik barisan tanaman terung muda, Eren melihat seorang pria.

Bayangan jatuh pada cekungan di bawah mata sipit, sudut tulang pipi, rahang yang melancip ke dagu. Wajah pria asing yang selalu mengisi mimpi-mimpi basah. Lirikan yang membikin badanmu beku atas bawah.

Eren lupa cara menarik napas.

Pria itu berdiri di depan lahan seolah mengapresiasi batang kayunya yang tumbuh sempurna berkat asuhan Eren. Intensinya tak pernah ada yang tahu.

Mengerjapkan mata satu kali, pria itu raib.

Semilir angin dingin merayapi tengkuk Eren.

Angker adalah titel kedua setelah terbengkalai bagi warga desa. Tak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk menakuti kebun infertil tempatnya tidur siang. Eren bukan penakut, tak percaya takhayul, walau masih bisa bergidik menonton film horor dan mendengar cerita seram.

Sepasang mata gelap entah milik siapa mengawasi dari balik pokok berkambiun.

Dadanya berdebar tak enak.

Urgen, ia melompat berdiri, seolah-olah dikejar janji penting dengan seseorang. Ransel berkebun ia sembunyikan di kolong gazebo.

Eren terburu-buru mengayuh sepeda, pergi.

.

Satu setengah bulan sejak Eren menanam terung ungu. Pagi itu memasuki minggu ketujuh.

Kemarau diramalkan panjang tak terdengar bagus di telinga pekerja lapangan. Aspal mendidih tak mau diajak kompromi. Ban sepeda mengempis.

Eren telat bangun, mengabaikan mandi dan hanya sikat gigi. Ban sepeda sudah ditambal dan dipompa, tapi sepeda tua masih oleng saat dikayuh. Ada masalah dengan baut velg yang melonggar, atau lagi-lagi ilusi optis mempermainkan penampakan setang, sehingga Eren salah manuver pedal.

Di mulut kebun, Eren jatuh terjerembab dari sepeda. Bunyi sobekan kreek panjang. Celana jeans terkoyak di bagian kreis, membolongi selangkangan.

Penduduk desa lewat di depan kebun. Dua orang ibu rumah tangga dan anak kecil. Ketiganya menertawai Eren dan mencibir. Lihat, remaja kampung yang bersahabat dengan hantu dan berbicara dengan tanaman! Zaman secanggih masih ada yang seperti dia! Mereka sendiri kampungan.

Eren, si yatim piatu kesepian. Bersahabat dengan tanaman dan mencintai terung. Akhir-akhir ini dianggap sinting penduduk sekampung.

Eren bisa menolerir setiap hujatan terhadapnya, kecuali satu hal.

Terhuyung mendekati gazebo dengan gayung penyiram tanaman, Eren berhenti.

Satu tanaman terung pada bedengan ujung kiri terpatah tiga batangnya, lunglai. Daun tercerai berai seperti digilas sesuatu. Tercabut akarnya dan terserak ke parit.

Bukan ayam nakal, bukan hama ulat.

Eren membungkuk memeriksa, bokong di udara, mengekspos celana terkoyak. Ada mata mengamati belahan pinggulnya dari belakang, ia tak peduli.

Si tanaman berbau amoniak, urin, alkohol. Dikencingi dan diinjak. Ceker ayam tak mungkin sebrutal itu. Larva ulat memotong batang, tapi tak punya kemampuan menyabotase seluruh komponen dari mencabut akar hingga menimpuki daun.

Tergantung miring pada tiang gazebo, tanda larangan "Cuma anjing yang boleh makan dan kencing di sini!!!" telah dicoret spidol hitam, dan ditambahi kalimat: "Memangnya kau anak Pak Kades?"

Para kuli menuntut balas.

Saat mereka tahu penjaga kebun adalah anak ingusan yang berpacaran saja belum pernah, timbul pikiran usil untuk mengerjai.

Usil, bukan pikiran jahat.

Kalau Eren bisa berpikir jernih, sesungguhnya hama ulat tanahlah yang menyebabkan batang terung terpatah-patah. Setelahnya para kuli datang menginjak dan melecehkan. Eren tak mau tahu kronologi.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ditinggal mati ibu, mata Eren menggelap. Kedua tangannya mengerat pada sisi paha. Dalam penglihatannya yang tersulut dendam kesumat, para kuli setara antagonis film-film _action_.

Langkahnya berderap selebar raksasa, menepuk-nepuk tanah dengan bunyi duk duk duk. Hanya berbekal sekop dan kepalan tinju. Nausea melanda sepanjang jalan. Mata lurus, menghunjam kerangka besi jembatan setengah jadi, sarat kebencian. Komponen pembangun jembatan dislengkrakkan di seputar bantaran kali, tak ada yang bertugas menjaga pada hari libur.

Eren mengutuk seluruh material yang terlihat: kayu gelondongan, papan kayu, besi siku, batu kali, timbunan pasir, adonan sirtu. Sambil mengumpat, ia tendangi satu persatu. Dua balok kayu bergeser jatuh ke sungai.

Kaus oblong dijemur di atas bebatuan. Eren mendelik benci. Sekop beralih fungsi jadi pencabik. Oblong katun tak bernama disobek-sobek dan dibuang ke tanah.

"Jangan cari masalah!" desisnya marah-marah. "Jangan merusak kebunku!"

Gelagar besi jembatan dalam keheningan, teronggok pilu Sekop digenggam erat, Eren melangkah petantang-petenteng. Penduduk desa berpapasan dengannya. Variasi tatapan heran dan separuh mengejek, dia abaikan. Eren menendang jauh sampah kaleng minuman. Kaleng melayang di udara, menimpuk kepala anjing buduk yang sedang tidur.

Eren dikejar anjing sampai ke tikungan rumah kepala desa. **

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan: Chapter 2 adalah gabungan dari bab 3 dan bab 4 dalam fanbook
> 
> Beberapa adegan dewasa eksplisit telah dikurangi pada bab ini

Sekolah sepi tanpa alasan.

Kelas berbau busuk. Anak-anak piket tidak bertanggung jawab membiarkan tempat sampah tumpah.

Papan tulis kotor sejak kemarin. Tercoreng kapur sisa pelajaran terakhir—Matematika kelas 1 SMA pangkat akar dan logaritma.

Daftar absen tipis bersampul batik dihembusi angin. Tengkuk cokelat diusap karena merinding. Buku kusam itu memperlihatkan totol-totol merah janggal bertulis seluruh murid alpa tanpa keterangan.

Langkah tergesa Eren direm. Sepatu buluk berdecit sakit di ubin jorok. Ia meletakkan tas selempang di bangku penuh coretan. Karikatur olok-olok muka kuda berseragam Pramuka. Juga tulisan _Jean loves Mikasa forever_ —tapi sudah diburamkan sengit dengan spidol permanen. Ditambahi bantahan: “Enak saja calon suami masa depanku cuma Eren!”

 Tidak yakin kepagian, mata hijau melirik jam dinding bonus deterjen di tengah foto presiden dan wakilnya. Jam berdenyut lambat meniru skala tensimeter yang sedang mogok.

Sudah pukul tujuh tepat. Sepertinya hari ini seluruh warga sekolah diam-diam berkonspirasi untuk terlambat massal.

Bersidekap, Eren menunggu sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Pak Guru sengaja meninggalkan beberapa buku babon dengan pensil yang lupa diserut. Bangku kayu berantakan. Eren mengintip heran melalui lubang jendela. Bendera di lapangan berkibar setengah tiang.

Hela napas berulang membengkak makin sering memenuhi sepi. SMA Inpres di ujung kampung jadi semurung sekolah hantu. Eren keki karena tidak diberitahu kalau hari ini libur.

“Coba aku tahu, kan masih bisa tidur di rumah sampai siang.”

Pipi sekenyal surabi mendarat di meja buruk. Pagi murung berpengaruh besar pada suasana hati. Eren menyesal mengapa tadi harus berangkat buru-buru. Mandinya cuma atas, bawahnya formalitas. Berjuang memutar jalur sepeda karena masih trauma ketemu anjing buduk. Mamalia itu disinyalir akan tetap dendam padanya sampai berminggu-minggu.

Eren juga masih sakit hati kalau harus mengambil jalan di dekat proyek jembatan. Menurut primbon Keberuntungan Berdasarkan Numerologi Tanggal Lahir, hari ini ia berpotensi kena sial.

“Kita mulai pelajarannya. Jangan tidur, oi.”

Sayup-sayup mata Eren yang sudah terpejam, terusik. Seorang lelaki datang menggantikan Pak Guru di depan kelas. Wajah tidak asing, tapi air mukanya lebih pucat dari kemarin.

Sekelebatan bayangan itu hari ini mewujud jelas di depan kelas.  Ada lingkaran di bawah mata hitam seperti memar. Membawa LKS dan sekotak kapur baru. Melempari kepala Eren yang masih menelungkup di meja dengan salah satu isinya.

Eren terkesiap dan mencelos.

“Oi! Ganggu saj—”

Kalimat si pemuda diperkosa oleh keterkejutan yang melesak ngilu di ulu hati.

“Apa, bocah tengik? Keluarkan bukumu!”

Akal sehat Eren seakan melesap otomatis ke dalam loker, ditekan rapat di balik pigura gambar pahlawan. Tatapan hitam mengancam, kalau mau bisa membuatnya remuk berkeping-keping. Membalas pandangannya adalah perjuangan berat.

Mental Eren kacau pada detik pertama.

“Anda kan?”

Kenapa dia diikuti sampai sekolah?

Ludah ingin ditelan tapi sulit. Eren memulai episode depresif baru di bangku pojok. Tangan mencengkeram lutut berharap kekuatan. Orang itu datang lagi dan lagi seperti penagih hutang.

Eren takut. Tak keheranan jantungnya membalap hingga bilik-bilik otot pemasok darah kepayahan sampai bengkak. Bermimpi tentang si lelaki tempo hari melecutkan paranoid kambuhan.

Kepanikan hebat membuatnya menderita.

“Kenapa datang ke sekolah saya?”

Masih berani bertanya vokal, Eren tetap bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat duduk. Gestur mirip pasien gangguan tingkah laku. Pucuk tas diremas siap dibawa kabur. Kaki siap melesat, “Jangan salah paham. Saya bukannya keberatan.”

“Siapa kau berani bertanya begitu padaku.”

Mata hitam tajam mengiris dirinya dengan tekanan mengancam. Satu kata terkuar dibalas dengan satu hunjaman pedang.

LKS antik meluncur indah di atas meja guru. Eren dispepsia dan ingin berlari pulang.

“Saya tidak cari masalah, sungguh. Kalau Anda adalah guru pengganti saya tidak keberatan. Saya hanya bertanya kenapa Anda di sini.”

Berat mengakui, dirinya hampir pingsan di tempat. Eren bukan pengidap amnesia anterograde hingga ia masih ingat benar bentuk alat vital yang diperlihatkan padanya kemarin.

Batang menggembung dengan korpora kavernosa penuh darah yang pasti mampu mengiris habis dirinya sekali santap. Setiap langkah mendekat dari si lelaki asing adalah teror. Interpretasi mimpi jadi realita. Napas terpenggal-penggal. Progresif. Nyali Eren robek dalam taraf sekarat. Mentalnya bobrok.

“ _Sir_ , meja guru di sana… Bukan di sini.”

Sendi mati suri. Korteks adrenal reaktif. Kortisol membadai dalam darah. Sosok takut Eren bagi sang lelaki dewasa justru jadi atraktan.

Orang itu mengambil penggaris satu meter. Siap menampar Eren bila telalu banyak tingkah.

“Anda jangan macam-macam.” Berusaha memperingatkan. Eren mulai gemetar.

Jarak kian terpotong. Si bocah mengingat-ingat apa dia bawa _cutter_ atau silet di kotak pensil.

Lelaki itu bicara, “Apa syarat kemunculan gelombang stasioner yang berasal dari dua gelombang yang datang dari arah berlawanan? Cepat jawab pertanyaanku, nak.”

“Hah?” Eren syok. Tidak yakin hari ini ada Fisika. “Ano. Gelombang stasioner, ya…”

Sudah diberikan oleh Pak Guru di bab sebelumnya. Masalahnya, Eren lupa. Sama sekali lupa. Ia merancang program sederhana dalam sirkuit otak. Berusaha berdalih. Seandainya saja memori bisa dipasangi saklar. Salah ucap pasti berakibat fatal.

“Kau sekolah atau tidak sama saja. Kau siswa otak udang yang bisanya cuma mengurut terung.” Lelaki itu menuding sengit. Suaranya seakan sanggup membuat dunia menyusut jadi sempit. Eren tak mampu membantah sekalipun tersinggung. Menunduk jadi pilihan tunggal.

“Naik ke meja. Kupukul bokongmu.”

Mata hijau melebar.

Pukul. Pukul. Pukul—Pak Guru saja tidak pernah memukul muridnya! Kenapa dia jahat sekali!?

“ _Sir_ , Anda mau apa.”

Tidak terima adalah sebuah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Eren sekarang. Kesiagaannya mencapai tingkat yang lebih tinggi.  Eren menghitung peluang kabur yang terasa mustahil sekalipun dia sangat ingin.

“Aku bilang naik ke atas meja. Telingamu didesaki kotoran telinga atau kau tuli bawaan, nak.”

“Tapi itu tidak sopan!” Tak ada alasan lain.

“Kau lebih tidak sopan kalau membantah orang yang lebih tua darimu. Naik sekarang kataku.”

Bibir Eren menggaris kesal.

“Naik atau kunaiki.”

Mampuslah. Pandai sekali kalau mengancam.

“Tapi jangan dipukul—” Kelebatan ‘pertemuan’ tempo hari mengusik lagi. “—dan aku juga jangan di-anu. Jangan diperlihatkan anu.”

Kaki kanan naik Eren pertama.

Wajah tampan tapi arogan mendekat, “Maksudmu di-anu itu diapakan?” tanyanya ringan.

“Ya di-anu! Aduh, jangan dekat-dekat! Nanti kalau tiba-tiba ada Pak Guru atau temanku yang masuk aku bisa disetrap guru BP.”

Risih. Batas bibir dan hidung Eren mengerut seolah lelaki itu bau bensin. Padahal—bau predator.

“Terserah kau saja kalau mau pakai bahasa planet. Menungging sana, tidak usah pakai berisik.”

Meskipun menurut, Eren mulai curiga kalau alasan sekolah jadi sangat sepi hari ini lantaran kedatangan si pria asing langsung mengacaukan peradaban. Mungkin teman-temannya keburu lari tunggang-langgang sebelum dia datang.

“Apa yang Anda mau.” Keringat dingin mulai mengucur. Eren habis kata. Gemetar hebat saat sabuk hitamnya dilucuti. “Anda tidak boleh melakukan ini!”

Dalam hati memaki diri sendiri—ayolah, Eren! Kau bisa kabur dan melompat meja! Tapi kakinya seakan tak bisa bergerak. Orang ini jangan-jangan punya kekuatan gaib. Eren curiga luar biasa.

“Jangan. Apa yang Anda lakukan?”

“Memastikan celana dalammu tidak jamuran.”

Sembarangan. Mungkin dia mulai lapar. Ia berpotensi mengganggu kesejahteraan sosial.

“Bokongmu empuk. Suka makan singkong?”

Apa hubungannya, tolong.

Eren frustrasi dan ingin mati.

Mengeraskan rahang, isi dada Eren terasa menggelembung oleh rasa enggan. Nyalinya melarat. Tapi Eren tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak lari.

Punggung Eren melengkung tiba-tiba. Mata terpejam menahan sesuatu. Celana seragam melorot bukan karena tak sengaja. Eren kaku.  Kuku-kuku tajam dihunjamkan sesantai mencakar bokong donatnya.

Si bocah mengaduh. Mengerang.

“Kau sepertinya masih perjaka.”

Membisu. Kalimat itu retoris bukan menyindir. Lagipula apa yang diharapkan dari tukang kebun yang cuma tahu mengencani terung?

Eren kurang tertarik pada betina—baik manusia, ataupun ayam.

Celana dalamnya melorot.

“Itu penis atau capung?”

Penghinaan. Tangan Eren mengepal seolah-olah ingin menghancurkan meja sampai jadi terigu.

“Jangan macam-macam—”

Eren tersadar sedang diapakan dirinya sekarang. Antara ingin melompat dan tidak ingin melompat. Tidak Eren pungkiri sentuhan itu membangkitkan sesuatu dalam sistem limbik otaknya.

Emosi mulai bermain. Penolakan, keengganan—pelan tapi pasti, tersasar jauh.

Bocah polos mengerang kecil.

Ada panas yang meletup.

“Ternyata kau tidak sepecundang yang kukira. Kau tidak minta tolong, bocah? Kenapa tidak berteriak sama sekali? Tidak reaktif, pemberani, gagu, atau memang belum pengalaman?”

Berteriak?

Eren memang kaku tapi bukan berarti pucat pasi. Berpikir keras hingga tak berinisiatif untuk lari. Dirinya dihantui oleh si pria bisa saja adalah akibat dari apa yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama—sebab bisa menjadi akibat, akibat bisa menjadi sebab.

Meskipun…

“Aku masih tidak yakin.”

“Apa, nak?”

“Argh!”

 

.

 

Rembesan semen membasahi kursi kayu.

Emisi nokturnal tapi bukan malam hari. Mendengar Eren gelisah dalam tidur—ah, uh, ah, uh—teman sebangku yang bingung bergeser menjauh sepuluh senti.

“Eren?”

Pak Guru di depan kelas, kacamatanya melorot. Populasi murid sekelas memandang heran, berkasak-kusuk. Anak-anak lelaki ramai menunjuk-nunjuk.

Cekakak-cekikik. Siswa perempuan menuding jijik, separuhnya ingin menghardik Eren agar terbangun dan menghentikan keluh kesahnya.

“Lihat, lihat.”

Beberapa dari mereka iseng menghitung—satu, dua, tiga…

Celana seragam terlihat berbeda karena menggembung di pusat bagai kena sengat.

Satu, dua, tiga—nikmat. Naluri primitif pecah bersama mimpi panas Eren bersama si lelaki asing.

“Eren! Bangun! Hoi! Bocah bandel!”

Pak Guru botak marah sampai ubun-ubun. Ingin menggampar tapi itu anak orang. Ingin menyetrap tapi malas juga melihat Eren memajang diri di depan kelas.

“Ereeen!!!”

Kapur tulis melesap menghantam pucuk kepala. Teriakan gila menginisiasi tawa membahana yang tiba-tiba pecah dari segala penjuru.

“Siapa yang suruh kau tidur saat pelajaran saya!?”

Pak Guru menuntut balas. Eren mengejang. Rambut sekujur tubuh meremang. Beberapa temannya masih menunjuk-nunjuk pisau bengkak di balik celana. Eren berusaha merapatkan kaki tapi urung. Ngilu.

“Eren! Kenapa tidur saat pelajaran saya!?”

Pertanyaan diulang karena tidak ditanggapi. Eren melirik sisi kiri. Wajah memerah. Stiker hologram murah di atas kotak pensil Jean disorot padanya. Berbunyi busuk: _Mampus lo nyet!_

Sambil mengacungkan jari tengah di bawah bangku—untuk Jean yang tercinta—Eren berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh ketenangan dan kosakata yang masih tercabik-cabik mimpi erotis.

Ia menjawab asal, “Soalnya suara Bapak indah jadi saya terbuai sampai ketiduran.”

Omong kosong. Dusta pasaran.

“Eren nge-fans Pak Guru, astaga!”

Tuduhan salah sasaran. Eren menjambak rambut. “Enak saja! Saya tidak mimpi basah, Pak!”

Jiwa patriotisme mendorong Eren untuk maju tak gentar menyelamatkan harga diri. Teman sebangku apatis dan enggan membela. Eren melakukan salut meniru adegan film Perburuan Raksasa.

Permintaan maaf pada Pak Guru yang hampir kena serangan jantung.  “Pak Guru, maafkan saya!”

Celana lepek ditembusi semen terangkat saat Eren berdiri. Tercetak jelek pada bokong gembur serupa darah menstruasi.

Siswa di bangku belakang—perempuan dan sangat polos—merona, memucat, lalu megap-megap.

Eren baru sadar basahnya parah sekali.

Sial.

Bibir tergigit keras.

“Pak—”

Bocah hijau melangkah memegangi pantat. Melipir malu, mendekati pintu keluar.

“—saya izin pulang duluaaan!”

 

.

    

Sore masih berdenting di musim kemarau.

Kuli-kuli memenuhi gazebo dengan sajian yang sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Mereka berulah lagi. Rutinitas. Kopi tubruk dengan bubuk murah campur beras mengendap di dasar cangkir. Rantang aluminium tadi menampung ubi rebus, ditandaskan setengah jam seraya mengobrolkan nomor togel. Mangkuk bergambar ayam jago gagah perkasa dijadikan asbak darurat. Puntung-puntung kretek dibuang begitu saja di kolong _gazebo._

“Bocah gila terung tumben belum nongol.”

“Paling trauma.”

“Gara-gara terungnya selalu kau pipisi.”

“Masa? Kalau begitu akan kupipisi lagi.”

Toilet umum bagi oknum penduduk kampung yang malas jalan jauh ke sumur adalah hulu sungai. Tapi bagi kuli-kuli proyek jembatan; _polybag_ terung lucu adalah kloset menyenangkan. Urin mengucur deras. Sengaja menghujani barisan terung berusia dua bulan yang daun-daunnya cuma diam meski tak suka.

Air kencing menciprati tanah lempung berpasir. Mereka menambah kotor dengan membuang plastik kerupuk aci. Kebun terinfeksi sampah.

     “Pergi.”

     Salah satu kuli menoleh. Seorang pria mendekati _gazebo._ Mata hitam menusuk lurus dengan amarah meletup. Siap mencincang. Siap memutilasi dengan bidasan sapu yang biasa Eren gunakan untuk mengusir ayam.

Kuli-kuli terkejut tapi mayoritas biasa-biasa saja. Salah satu di antara mereka menawarkan sisa singkong rebus. Salah duanya punya pikiran buruk, “Oi, dia itu setan ya? Kok tiba-tiba muncul?”

Cerita mistis tentang genderuwo pohon bidara sudah lama jadi legenda kampung. Dengar-dengar yang bisa jadi pawangnya hanya Pak Kades; mantan jawara kampung. Garis keturunan langsung dukun desa yang disegani dari generasi ke generasi.

Tidak ada warga yang mau cari sensasi (apalagi cari mati) main-main di kebun terbengkalai kecuali Eren yang dianggap miring sebelah. Keberadaan makhluk astral sudah jadi buah bibir bapak-bapak kerja bakti sampai ibu-ibu arisan.

Kuli-kuli memang sempat berpikir negatif. Tapi masalahnya, setan yang muncul dengan tubuh pendek sama sekali tidak menakutkan.

Rantang diulurkan. “Singkong, nih. Makan.”

Temannya menyela, “Oi, itu punyaku.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Bagi-bagi rejeki.”

Merasa terhina, sosok lelaki rambut hitam mengerikan auranya semakin gelap. Poni berjuntai dan lontaran pandangan seorang pembunuh. Ayam kampung yang iseng lewat sampai menjerit penuh teror. Lari unggas kampung tunggang-langgang karena batinnya tertekan. Menyeberang jalan, ayam terserempet sepeda onthel Eren yang dikayuh oleng.

Buntut semok tertabrak. Unggas depresi berputar atraktif seperti baling-baling bambu.

“O—oi!”

Usaha Eren bertahan stabil memanfaatkan remnya yang sekarat, berhasil, meskipun hampir melesap ke dalam semak-semak beluntas. Sepeda bergoyang heboh. Petok-petok ayam tak terima membahana di tengah jalanan desa.

“Diam!” Eren mengumpat dan mengajak debat kasus, “Kamu yang tidak hati-hati kenapa aku yang dimaki-maki, ayam! Yang salah siapa, ha!?”

     Emosi. Apalagi saat roda sepeda andalan memasuki kebun, kuli-kuli sudah melambaikan tangan. Eren menelan ludah. Sepertinya ia memang sudah ditunggu sedari tadi.

     “Halo, bocah terung! Muncul juga kau!”

     Sapaan macam apa. Melengos, Eren pura-pura budeg dan memarkir sepeda di tempat biasa. Tas sekolah yang menggembung berisi pupuk campuran—Urea dan ZA, Eren mendapatkannya setelah menyisihkan uang makan selama dua minggu.

Hari ini jadwalnya adalah menyiangi gulma pengganggu. Terungnya sudah masuk tahap persiapan berbunga. Dan Eren tidak mau usahanya gagal prematur gara-gara kuli tengil yang suka buang sampah sembarangan. Titik. Pokoknya titik.

     “Bocah terung sombongnyaaa!”

     _Apa sih._ Eren mengambil botol bekas yang telah diisi air keran. Pupuk dikucurkan dari bungkusan plastik. Eren tidak cukup uang untuk membeli banyak dan hanya sanggup menebus harga eceran.

Kuli-kuli menyalak tertarik. “Kalau sudah gede boleh minta terungnya?”

     Teman seperjuangan menimpali antusias, “Kau yakin terung bocah itu bisa gede?”

     “Nggak juga, sih. Hahaha.”

     Ketawa saja sampai mati. Tidak merespon, Eren masih sibuk membagi-bagikan cairan gizi untuk terung-terungnya.

Tangkai sudah mulai berbulu halus. Eren merinding saat tangannya menyentuh. Ada sensasi yang lain, membuat gemetar dan mabuk kepayang. Mungkin karena usahanya dua bulan sudah mulai menunjukkan hasil. Mungkin juga karena ia punya minat tersenndiri pada bulu-bulu halus. Eren tak berminat menebak. Yang jelas dia senang sekali.

“Kalau sudah berbuah mau diapakan?”

“Dipakai fap-fap?”

“Diajak foto bareng?”

“Loh, setan pendek yang tadi hilang!”

Kucuran air pupuk berhenti pada takaran 10 hingga 15 mililiter. Eren menoleh dan menggeram marah, “Bukan urusan kalian! Ini terungku!”

Kuli-kuli tertawa keras sampai _gazebo_ berguncang.

Eren muntab.

“Kalian kalau tidak tahu apa-apa jangan banyak komentar!” Makin muntab karena sadar terungnya ada yang dikencingi lagi. “Pergi sana!!!”

“Oh, banyak tingkah bocah ini.”

Tawa itu makin memburai. Empat kuli berdiri semua mendekati dirinya. Eren mendekap botol pupuk seolah benda itu segalanya. Lupa kalau dirinya sendiri yang terancam—dan baru menjerit saat celananya dipelorotkan oleh satu tangan kasar.

“Lepaskan akuuu!” Sayang, dia dipiting.

Satu kuli terkesiap. Sengaja mencetus, “Waduh, ini penis apa capung?”

 _Shit_. Eren merasa pernah mendengar kalimat penghinaan itu. Dejavu atau memang sudah nasib?

“Lepaskan sialaaan!”

“Siapa kau berani memberi perintah!” Salah satu kuli membentak, lalu tertawa lebar memamerkan gigi-gigi kuning ternoda nikotin. “Memangnya kau anak Pak Kades?”

Mulai pucat, Eren masih berusaha berontak. Kakinya menendang-nendang.

Saat itulah suara rem sepeda yang lain berdecit, dua roda yang sama buluknya memasuki kebun.

Kegiatan amoral terhenti seketika.

“Hoi! Lepaskan dia! Kalian kuli-kuli jangan melakukan pelecehan pada anak di bawah umur!”

Eren terkejut.

Pak Kades datang sebagai pahlawan. Kuli-kuli dimarahi habis-habisan sampai sujud sungkem.

Eren menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur dengan sepeda onthel sejauh-jauhnya.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Hari-hari sebelumnya, seingat Eren, di kebun kecil terlantar ini tidak pernah terlihat orang seramai ini.

Satu daun bulat telur dari pohon bidara jatuh, mendarat di atas tempurung kepala Eren beserta ulat bulu. Sorot mata kosong, Eren tercenung.

Tamu pertama berseragam safari, berpeci, senyum sumringah baik hati. Pak Kades yang dihormati.

Tamu-tamu lain berpakaian formal kantoran. Wanita bergaya sekretaris dengan map, dan hak tinggi runcing menusuk-nusuk tanah hingga membentuk lubang semut. Pria berjas dengan kancing kemeja yang pada perutnya tak dapat dikancing. Pria berparas insinyur.

Bahasa mereka tinggi, setinggi orasi aktivis berdikari, setinggi berita pergolakan neraca perdagangan luar negeri. Sains. Politik. Bisnis. Pendidikan sekolah menengah tak memadai bagi Eren untuk tahu apa maksud kata 'keaslian sertifikat.'

Eren tertegun sambil menenteng sebilah bambu.

Pak Kades melihat, datang menyapa, "Kau baik-baik saja, nak? Kemarin lalu bukannya kau diusili pekerja jembatan?"

Basa-basi Pak Kades gagal memecah lamunan Eren. Mungkin karena dia sudah (berusaha) melupakan peristiwa seminggu silam, atau karena bokong semok sekretaris menyenggol ambruk sepeda onthel. Pengunjung kebun tertawa-tawa. Akik dan lelucon perawan jadi topik. Ujung hak sekretaris mengangkut tanah khas kebun infertil, mengotori alas karet jok mobil. Ban mercedes ber-verlg mengkilat berputar meninggalkan mulut kebun.

Setelah invansi hama ulat, ayam kampung dan kuli, sekarang Pak Kades. Pun terung tak banyak protes. Ia berdiri tegak dengan batang terikat turus bambu, dan daun-daunnya berlobus keemasan karena matahari. Tanah gembur memendam akarnya berwarna cokelat kehitaman setelah dipupuki. Ia teduh ditudungi tubuh tua bertulang belakang melengkung Pak Kades. Tinggi tanamannya sudah bisa menyaingi bungkuk Pak Kades.

"Apa ini pekerjaan rumah dari sekolah?" Intonasi ramah.

Eren menggeleng letih. _Bukan, Pak_. Yang keluar hanya dehaman kecil.

Pak Kades mendekat, Eren mundur sampai ke punggung sepeda onthel. Sepeda jatuh lagi.

Eren kelabakan sesaat, memberdirikan sepeda dengan posisi pinggul menyamping. Dengan banyak alasan absurd, dia tidak mau memunggungi Pak Kades sekarang.

Pak Kades menyorotinya dengan tatapan kebapakan. _Nak, jangan takut padaku, aku menjagamu, dan terungmu._ Dari matanya Eren membaca perlindungan, sayangnya Eren sudah kadung terdampar di negeri liliput berpenduduk antipati. Dia raksasa bertaring berbokong tebal, semestinya disegani. Penduduk kerdil malah kasak-kusuk tentang penisnya yang seukuran bayi cabai.

Pak Kades mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Buku jari berkerut tua menggeliat tak ubahnya ulat pematang batang, persis jari-jari nakal penelusup. Ngeri, Eren mengayuh sepedanya pergi.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak masuk sekolah, Eren membolos lebih dari sehari. Dalam rentang waktu seminggu, daftar absennya meniru pola bilik madu sarang tawon.

Untungnya, sepeda onthel menurut setiap kali kaki Eren mengayuh pedih. Menurut saja digiring menjauh dari gundukan pasir penyusun pondasi jembatan. Menurut saja ditidurkan di bibir kebun.

Angin membawa suara cemoohan dari bawah jembatan. Siulan menggoda, dan pergerakan berlumur peluh pada fitur pekerja berat. Otot yang mengetat dan mengendur saat tangan mereka terjulur, memeloroti pakaian Eren dan menggerayangi pangkal paha.

Tenggorokan Eren tercekat. Telapak tangan berkeringat dingin, mengepal seperti ingin mematahkan setang.

Masuk kebun dengan terburu-buru, Eren melompat turun, terengah. Dia berlutut di samping bedengan seolah ingin meluluri kaki dengan tanah kebun. Kembali ke tanah. Sensasi pulang ke rumah. Tremor di tangannya tak mau berhenti.

Barisan terung menatap inosen.

Eren balas menatap lekuk batang mereka. Dicermatinya warna kusam batang, dan semut berpinggang sempit yang berjalan-jalan di ujung tangkai. Eren menjulurkan tangan yang bergetar, memangkasi tunas-tunas liar yang tumbuh di bawah ketiak daun.

Meremas tunas dalam kepalan tinju, tremor di tangan berhenti. Ajaib.

Mistis, hanya dengan memandangi atau menyentuh terungnya, batin Eren terasupi.

Bulu-bulu halus melapisi batang seperti kaki seribu, ia belai dengan ujung tumpul kuku. Sensasinya candu, geli menjalar dari kultikula hingga puncak kepala. Nikmat aneh yang membuat Eren ingin meremas celana jeans-nya sendiri. Wajar atau tidak, ia bisa melupakan sedikit insiden celana melorot oleh jari-jari kuku menghitam kuli.

Tidak.

Denyut kencang melingkupi kelaki-lakiannya. Dari batang terung, pandangannya beralih pada tiang gazebo. Tiang itu tebal, tidak lazim, menggiurkan. Tiang kokoh untuk dipeluk dengan kedua kaki, kemudian dibuat bergesekan dengan jeans—

Eren mengertakkan gigi.

Fokus kepada terung. Hanya kepada terung.

Belukar dan gulma harus disiangi tapi gagal gara-gara insiden pelecehan. Eren berjongkok mencabuti rumput. Dari kejauhan mandor berteriak-teriak, dan terbayang dalam pikirannya berpasang-pasang tangan mengangkut palang besi. Lengan-lengan pria dewasa terangkat, kutang mengekspos bulu ketiak, kaus ketat basah karena keringat, dengan otot-otot merengkel

Mengamuk, Eren memilin rumput dan memelintir. Debaran dada tak kunjung surut. Gelora kelaki-lakian yang tertahan terpecah menjadi gelembung-gelembung. Seperti batang eceng gondok yang menggelembung isi air. Seperti jerawat berkantung nanah hendak meletus. Meletup. Meledak.

Eren didesak kebutuhan masturbasi.

Brutal mencabuti rumput, dia mengulum bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Baru sekitar sepuluh batang rumput dan gulma yang tercabut, Eren sudah terengah. Keringat berkumpul pada cekungan selangka, menetes masuk singlet. Eren bergetar. Satu lutut terangkat, menahan beban yang membuncah, malahan membuat organ kelaminnya tergencet. Kuku menggali tanah. Kening di parit. Eren menungging, dan semakin tinggi bokongnya terangkat, semakin ia tak sanggup membendung dera orgasmik.

Mandor berteriak lagi. Seorang warga dengan sepeda motor bebek melenggang depan kebun, sontak ngerem mendadak.

Telinga Eren berdenging. Tangan kotor meninggalkan gulma, berpindah ke gundukan kecil celana jeans. Menguleni selangkangan sambil menungging. Bersama teriakan mandor dari jauh, Eren mengerang. Kausnya longgar menyapu tanah, dan dari belakang, kau bisa melihat sedikit kulit perut dan dada terekspos. Dua kuncup areola kemerahan di dadanya membengkak, Eren refleks menempelkan dadanya ke tanah berkerikil. Kerikil keras menggesek-gesek.

Mata berpejam membayangkan insiden seminggu silam. Menyerah, membiarkannya berputar seperti film layar tancap. Celananya dipeloroti, lalu badannya dipegangi. Meronta keras. Rontaannya malah membikin friksi antar kulit. Kulit Eren yang remaja bertemu dengan kulit lengket penuh semburat otot. Wajah-wajah mereka terbentuk keras karena kehidupan, dengan leher berdaki mengambangkan aroma kecut.

Yang terlihat di mata Eren tidak seperti itu.

Semua kuli itu berparas sama, atau bertubuh sama. Bukankah lekut otot biseps mereka memiliki kemiripan dengan satu orang? Pria berambut hitam kini hadir dalam perwujudan kuli-kuli iseng. Bisikan mengintimidasi. Sentuhan penakhlukan. Eren diklaim jadi properti miliknya seorang. Hak asasi terlucuti, menjadi objek bagi yang lain.

Untuk sekali ini, dalam fantasi seks bocah akil balig, Eren menyerahkan diri.

 

.

 

Sejak insiden itu, Eren masturbasi setiap malam. Cukup menutupi tubuh dengan selimut kumal. Retsleting diturunkan, lalu benda lain menyusul ditarik naik dan turun, menurunkan dan menguncupkan kulit di ujungnya sampai keras dan basah.

Ajaib sejak itu ia tidak lagi diusili mimpi basah. Penyebabnya mungkin gairah seks sudah terlampiaskan, atau karena perkembangan terung yang signifikan.

Emosi berpadu berahi masih mendera tiap kali Eren bersepeda lewat jembatan. Pondasi jembatan sudah selesai. Kuli bekerja siang malam tak kenal lelah dan tak kenal bocah terung lagi.

Sesekali Eren melirik, dengan tatapan benci tapi ingin tahu, lekuk maskulin pria-pria dewasa yang tak sudi ia akui suka. Ia resapi, simpan dalam memori untuk mendukung fantasi rahasia. Di depan cermin ia bakal menukar tubuhnya yang ceking dengan tubuh mereka, dan di alam bawah sadar menukar kepala mereka dengan kepala seorang pria.

Saat memasuki kebun, hari sudah sore menjelang malam. Gerimis kecil. Kebun sudah gelap. Nyamuk menyergapi kulit tak berbalur losion. Penyiraman tanaman kini dilakukan seminggu dua kali, tapi tak sehari pun Eren absen mengapeli terung.

Di tengah jalan, langkahnya terhenti.

Eren melihat hantu.

Pria itu berdiri dengan wajah pucat, tak bernapas, sekaku bilah bambu pencagak batang terung. Tubuh dan wajah itu milik si pria pendek misterius tak nyata. Kalau bukan mimpi, tiada lain adalah hantu.

Dingin menyusupi dada. Eren kaku tak bisa gerak. Nyata atau halusinasi, warga kampung sudah pasti lari terbirit-birit.

Tapi Eren tidak takut.

Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa. Mungkin karena merasa cukup intim dengan pria itu. Pria itu tidak mengatai Eren gila seperti penduduk kampung. Terlebih lagi pria itu mengawasi pertumbuhan terung semenjak masih benih. Satu-satunya yang mendukung terung selain Eren. Satu-satunya yang mendukung Eren.

Ada secercah rasa bangga yang ganjil. Ingin pamer, menunjukkan pada pria khayalan tentang hasil kerja kerasnya yang tak lagi dapat diremehkan. Lihat bunga-bunga bermahkota lima lobus yang bermekaran. Tunggu delapan belas hari untuk berbuah.

Dengan segenap keberanian, Eren berjalan mendekat.

Hantu pendek bergeming.

" _Sir_?" Suara Eren terlampau kecil, seolah disenyapkan atau tercekat seperti dalam tidur.

Masih bergeming.

Eren berjalan ke arah gazebo demi mengintip wajah pria itu. Dia mendapati wajah datar, namun serius menginspeksi.

Waspada Eren menatapnya. _Siapa kau sebenarnya?_ Ingin bertanya tapi kuasa berbicara seolah tercuri. Ingin membenci karena perlakuan melecehkan pria itu, tapi seolah ada kemafhuman dan keseganan yang mengakar terlalu dalam sejak masih orok.

Pria itu melipat tangan. Jas hitam menggantung pada pundak. Gayanya bukan cara berpenampilan orang kampung, bahkan yang paling terhormat sekalipun. Dasi cravat putih melingkari kerah kemeja seperti bangsawan negeri seberang.

"Sudah minggu ketujuh sejak dipindahtanam. Besok sudah waktunya pupuk susulan," si pria berdeham pelan. "Kompos untuk terung organik."

Eren mengangguk tahu.

"Tidak buruk. Yang besar bukan cuma aset di pinggulmu. Isi kepala lumayan juga."

Eren mendengus, harusnya ia merasa miris, tapi kali ini bisa menerima. Pastilah Euforia menjelang panen. "Aku harap bisa panen yang banyak."

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah panen."

Kuli-kuli mempertanyakan yang sama. Apa jawabannya? Eren tipe yang cuma senang menikmati progres, jarang memikirkan rencana jangka panjang.

Tak mendengar jawaban, pria itu melanjutkan, "Kau bisa menjualnya, memakannya, menjadikannya mainan seks."

Pelipis Eren berkedut. "A-aku belum memikirkannya."

Seringai melengkungkan bibir tipis pria itu.

Eren menahan napas.

"Siram dua kali sehari sampai panen. Pupuk lanjutan, kompos satu kepal saja untuk tiap-tiap terung. Siangi gulma dan belukar di bedenganmu."

Instruksi. Perintah. Wejangan dari pria ini—Eren merasa rindu. Keseganan tidak datang dari perlakuan buruk pria itu terhadapnya. Ada sesuatu lain yang tak ia ketahui korelasinya.

Yang Eren tahu pasti dirinya bukan masokis.

"Tinggal selangkah lagi. Apa kau bisa?" Nada menantang, kalau tidak menyepelekan.

Mata Eren berkilat. "Serahkan padaku. Aku bisa menjadikannya terung terbaik sekampung—tidak, terung terbaik yang pernah ada!"

Pria itu mendengus. Eren lupa cara berkedip tiap kali ia melihat senyumnya.

"Aku mengawasimu, nak. Itu memang tugasku."

Ada di mana pria itu selama ini? Apakah berdomisili dalam pikirannya yang tak lagi waras? Dunia astral? Alam meragasukma?

Pria itu membungkuk.

Iluminasi senja muncul berentetan, membikin pola bayangan organis di bawah bidara merunduk. Kebun semakin suram. Fitur pria itu memburam, menyatu dengan siluet hitam panjang bentukan senja tenggelam.

Bayangan gelap tersebut adalah empat baris tanaman terung berturus bambu.

Berasimilasi. Seolah-olah terung dan pria itu satu. Manusia dengan bayangan. Terung dengan pria itu.

Eren menatap tanaman terung tak berkedip. Mata berpijar dengan realisasi.

 

.

 

Eren menandai kalendernya dengan spidol merah.

Sepuluh hari sebelum panen.

Eren rajin bersekolah. Dia meletup-letup seperti kompor gas elpiji, dengan wajan mendidihkan minyak panas yang membuat sekelilingnya terciprat. Teman sebangku jadi lebih sering menghentak—kaget karena Eren tiba-tiba menggores pulpen terlalu antusias, atau ketika Eren tiba-tiba berteriak penuh semangat. Jean sampai urung menggoda.

Seolah-olah mendukung pra-pesta panen Eren, Pak Kades jadi rajin berkunjung. Ia datang mengoleh-ngolehi apel, nasi kucing, teh poci atau selarik cerita rakyat. Pelupuk matanya sayu, antara iba campur belaskasih dengan bocah yatim piatu pencumbu terung. Hal lain dalam pikirannya, Eren tak mau tahu.

Bunga-bunga terung keunguan. Benang sari kekuningan. Muncul dari batang sekunder dan terbentuk dalam tandan bunga. Semuanya bermekaran, tak ada yang lebih sedikit jumlahnya dibanding yang lain. Eren tersenyum sumeringah.

Kemarau berada pada puncaknya sebelum pergantian musim. Eren memakai kaus longgar berlengan siku yang mana udara bisa membelai dingin pori-pori kulitnya. Terung ditongkrongi sampai lengannya belang separuh.

Untuk kesekian kalinya di minggu itu, Eren menatap terung dengan wajah tersipu. Rona kemerahan yang panas dingin ditiup angin. Kali ini, Eren mengajak terung bicara dengan tutur kata yang lebih hormat ketimbang bicara dengan Pak Guru.

"Ya, aku harap kau puas dengan hasil panennya."

Tanaman terung bergoyang mengangguk lugu.

"Mungkin tidak sempurna, tapi, yeah, kau harus memuji usahaku nanti." Eren nyengir percaya diri. "Sampai waktu panen, aku menjagaimu di setiap waktu luangku."

Terung diam saja. Salah satu yang berada di bedengan baris kedua telah tercabik tali rafianya. Eren mengganti talinya dengan yang baru, mengikat batangnya pada ajir yang tertancap. Pucuk bunga berlobus ditepuk sayang.

Menggiring sepeda, Eren melirik kebunnya sekali lagi.

 Berdiri asri, dengan gazebo berkayu kukuh yang mana rayap tak tega menggerogoti. Tanaman-tanaman bernyawa menghuni lahan mungil. Bayangan di tanah tidak berwujud siluet dahan atau daun-daun lebar, melainkan sosok seorang pria.

Eren diam-diam mengulum senyum, meninggalkan kebun, mengayuh sepedanya tak pernah seceria itu.

Di persimpangan jalan, sepeda onthel Eren berpapasan dengan sepeda onthel lebih berkelas milik Pak Kades.

Pak Kades rupanya ikut terlarut dalam euforia menjelang panen. Masuk kebun tanpa permisi, sepedanya diparkir sebelah semak kering kerontang. Kali ini dia datang membawa meteran pengukur tanah. **

Bersambung


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan: Sesuai penjelasan saya di AN bab 1, adegan lemon juga sudah dihilangkan pada bab ini, namun pembaca pasti masih dapat menangkap apa yang terjadi.
> 
> Chapter 3 adalah gabungan dari bab 5, 6, dan penutup dalam fanbook

Keluar rumah pada malam hari, bagi Eren, termasuk kegiatan monumental.

Acara kelayapan setelah petang normalnya hanya akan terjadi di saat-saat urgen. Misalnya ketika Eren terlambat menyadari di lemari buruknya kehabisan stok teh tubruk. Atau ia membutuhkan beberapa sachet kopi instan teman begadang, belajar untuk ulangan harian.

Destinasi mutlak acara keluar malam itu pun sangat standar—toko kelontong. Paling jauh pusat grosir di pojok pasar. Eren anak baik-baik, yakin punya martabat tinggi, generasi bangsa anti keluyuran.

Tapi hari itu lain. Hati Eren tak tenang memikirkan piaraan. Masa-masa akut dan tidak bisa diabaikan, apalagi sering-sering ditinggal pulang.

Gundah gulana. Dada pengap, gelisah, Eren dinamis mondar-mandir meniru motilitas tukang jamu. Mau tidur lebih awal mata tidak bisa terpejam. PR Pak Guru mau dikerjakan tapi Eren tak bisa konsen.

Yang berulang-ulang ia bisikkan, “Sudah belum, ya? Terungku apa sudah ada buahnya.”

Sarung merah marun dibebat ketat melingkari leher. Properti klasik pengganti syal. Jaket abu-abu warisan Ayah membungkus tubuh sampai atas lutut. Tidak perlu bersuara gradak-gruduk membangunkan orang sekampung. Eren sekadar ingin mengeluarkan sepeda ontel, meremas setang bengkok, melesap jagoan membelah udara dingin jalanan kampung.

Mengayuh pedal, celingak-celinguk. Dugaan Eren ini jam sepuluh. Atau lewat beberapa menit.

Pos ronda dijejali bapak-bapak penggila kartu remi. Mereka main pakai taruhan. Bukan uang, cuma kacang godok. Makian dan umpatan memenuhi pecahan litosfer pada malam musim kemarau.

Rukun, familiar tapi kampungan. Eren tidak mau melihat karena teringat koloni kuli yang mencederai jiwanya beberapa minggu lalu.

Masih dendam.

Kring. Kring. Kriiiing!

“Misi, Pak.”

Para hansip bawa pentungan, berjalan sepasang di tengah makadam. Rokok kretek terselip. Kebal-kebul. Ngobrol membicarakan semi final ajang dangdut di televisi.

Saat Eren membunyikan bel, menyuruh mereka menyingkir, salah satunya menyapa, “Oi, bocah miring. Mau ke mana malam-malam?”

Lalu tangan kapalan melambai. Eren tak sudi menjawab, yakin otak mereka di balik topi kumal itulah yang lebih miring. Sepeda terkayuh pergi secara tidak sopan.

Mulut kebun jadi tujuan bukan toko kelontong atau pusat grosir pasar. Eren jarang berfirasat dan sering menyepelekan perasaan buruk. Nuansa mencekam sudah tidak mempan merongrong ambisi Eren yang kronis terhadap probabilitas hasil panen.

Sepeda diungsikan sementara di semak murbei. Eren hampir menginjak landak kerdil berpunggung durian yang numpang lewat dan tak mau cari masalah.

Kaki terbalut sandal jepit berlari ke tengah kebun. Daun bidara semakin banyak berguguran.

Eren menajamkan fungsi retina. Sel batang aktif menembus gelap, mendukung fungsi orbita hijau yang memang selalu antusias melihat tanamannya.

Terung berharga bagaikan sumsum tulang belakang. Eren berlutut tak peduli pada lumuran tanah.

 “Bunganya—”

Daun bertulang sirip ikan disibak-sibak pelan. Eren tidak berharap sekaligus berharap. Perasaan dikotomi seperti trauma menghadapi ujian nasional. Eren memang tidak bisa tidur berhari-hari dan sekarang jadi tidak tenang kalau belum mengunjungi kebun tiga kali sehari.

Sebuah kejutan yang bagus dan layak didapatkan oleh seorang bocah yang rela mengayuh sepeda membelah malam, beberapa bunga terung telah berganti menjadi bulatan-bulatan ungu bertudung hijau. Bulatan kecil. Tidak lebih besar dari ibu jari dan telunjuk Eren yang disatukan melingkar.

Eren terkesima. Kulit bayi buah terung disusuri dengan ujung jari. Kulitnya licin seperti keramik balai desa. Antara percaya tak percaya. Lambat berpikir untuk memuji diri sendiri seperti biasa.

Mata besar mengejap. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, berkali-kali—ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

Buah terung kecil mengintip nakal dari balik daun. Digoyang nyata oleh telunjuk Eren.

Dia yang telah mengganti eksistensi bunga majemuk, muncul menggoda naluri kekanakan si bocah SMA untuk bersorak riang.

“Akhirnyaaa!!!” Tangan lurus meninju udara, Terungku sudah berbuaaah!!!”

Dan berbalas dengan lemparan kaleng misterius dari kejauhan, dilempari makian, “Berisik! Kau kira yang punya telinga cuma kau!”

Tapi Eren terlanjur tidak peduli. Terlalu senang dan banjir euforia sampai dada sesak karena bahagia. Tidak sia-sia mengayuh sepeda jam segini dan membuat perkara dengan Pak Hansip, buah terungnya yang muncul, menggantung-gantung itu, bisa membuatnya tidur nyenyak dan mimpi indah.

“Jangan sampai lemah, letih, loyo.”

Seperti biasa ia bertutur sebijak ibu pertiwi. Memberi petuah buah-buah terung yang sedang menginisiasi masa pertumbuhan.

Eren menghitung. Baru ada tiga. Satu kecil, satu lumayan kecil, satu lebih dari lumayan kecil. Yang lain masih bunga. Eren senang hati menunggu. Tapi ia akan tetap berbuat sesuatu.

Cagak penegak ditekan lebih kecang menusuk tanah. Eren pastikan benar terungnya akan tumbuh gagah perkasa. Besar. Gemuk. Memuaskan.

Ia tidak mau cabang yang digantungi calon buah sempurna ambruk macam penis kena impoten. Ketiak cabang disangga baik-baik. Otot pipi Eren cenut-cenut karena sejak tadi tak berhenti tersenyum.

“Kau jagoan kan, kau jagoan kan!” Kalau saja terung punya tangan, sejak tadi Eren sudah mengajaknya bersalut. “Aku tidak sabar melihatmu jadi besar dan panjang!”

Bersemangat, Eren mulai mengingat-ingat sisa uang saku. Mulai memikirkan membeli fungisida karena bayi terung rentan kena cendawan.

Tapi saat ini, ia cukup gembira bisa berdiam di sana. Hanya menatap, berlama-lama.

“Sedang senang, nak.”

Momen perayaan personal Eren, tertebas. Bocah rambut cokelat terkejut. Sebuah tangan datang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

Gudang kosakata Eren dalam otak yang seharusnya bisa digunakan untuk bertanya, terkunci rapat. Saat berniat melempar basa-basi, pita suara bergetar seburuk dengung radio AM.

Lelaki rambut hitam itu datang lagi. Duduk di sampingnya, lutut tertekuk dengan gaya maskulin, membuat ekor mata Eren tak berhenti melirik.

Orang itu yang lebih dulu bicara.

“Kau datang karena tahu terungmu sudah membuahkan hasil, atau hanya semata-mata memiliki naluri keibuan untuk rajin mengecek anak-anaknya?”

Eren memalingkan muka. Mencubit batang hidung. Ujung kuku tercetak jelek. Perih menyadarkan dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

“Masih ada sepuluh hingga dua belas hari lagi. Sudah menyiapkan rencana lanjutan seperti yang kutanyakan kemarin?”

Ada rasa bimbang menyusup diam-diam dalam hati Eren. Memangnya salah kalau menanam hanya karena alasan tulus tanpa tendensi.

Dan bisu Eren membuat lelaki itu menarik tubuh si bocah mendekat.

“Adatnya, cuma orang budeg yang boleh mengabaikan seseorang yang mengajak bicara.”

Bokong Eren yang meluncur pendek di atas tanah, menggilas kerikil tajam. Kulit di balik celana kain panas karena friksi tumpul. Ingin protes, tapi sepertinya perkara bisa panjang.

Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan mata tajam menusuk lurus. Warna hitam yang dalam. Jari-jarinya—runcing sekalipun tanpa cakar—membuat Eren meringis karena mencengkeram lengan.

Eren menelan ludah tapi tak mau jadi pengecut.

“Setelah panen jangan datang ke mari lagi.” Tiba-tiba si lelaki memperingatkan. Eren heran sampai kening membentuk persimpangan.

Maksudnya apa? Eren tercengang tapi masih terlalu jauh untuk bisa menangkap.

Lelaki itu menegur sikap diam Eren dengan tepukan pada belakang tengkoraknya.

“Awh!”

Kulit kepala digosok-gosok dengan telapak tangan bercampur tanah. Eren keberatan diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Di sisi lain, ia bersyukur mulai menemukan suara lagi.

“Terserahku kan.”

Bocah imbisil mimpi setinggi awang-awang. Si lelaki asing tidak tahu harus simpatik ataukah jijik.

Eren memalingkan muka lagi. Menggumam tanpa sadar. Kepala bebalnya diputar. Dipaksa untuk saling menatap.

“Jangan membantah. Turuti saja apa kataku.”

Kenapa. Tidak ada peluru di kepalanya, tapi Eren mendadak ngilu. Ia tidak suka diatur. Tapi lelaki itu—siapapun dia—bukan tampak seperti orang yang berminat pada lelucon. Eren menunduk.

Tapi dilarang.

Ujung telunjuk dan ibu jari mencepit rahang. Si lelaki asing tak suka diabaikan. Tapi keheningan terlanjur menyelubungi mereka. Bibir gemetar Eren diusap. Ditekan pelan dari ujung ke ujung.

Kecanggungan membuat Eren membeku.

Bibir sang lelaki mendekat. Tidak menariknya—hanya mendekat. Eren kaku. Tidak mendeteksi adanya napas datang menyapu wajah.

Tinggal seinci.

Se-in-ci.

Sebelum terjadi katastrofi.

Sebelum Pak Hansip berteriak lantang dari jalanan, “Woi! Pulang! Kusumpahi diraba setan!!!”

Eren terkesiap. Menoleh kaget. Mengumpat.

Tangan-tangan berurat muda mengepal.

Geram.

Ketika Eren menoleh kembali, si lelaki misterius telah menghilang.

.

Sepuluh hari yang serasa sejuta tahun. Coretan kalender semakin penuh. Waktu-waktu Eren sepenuhnya terkelupas dalam penantian. Bumi berdenyut selambat bekicot setiap jamnya. Di sekolah, di rumah, di kamar mandi, di warung, di mana-mana.

Eren tidak bisa fokus melakukan sesuatu. Kelas berisi Pak Guru dan teman-teman berubah jadi benua asing. Kalau saja bisa protes pada petugas TU, ia akan mencak-mencak sejak tadi. Protes keras. Jam pulang sekolah harusnya dipercepat.

Eren tidak betah. Ingin lekas menengok buah terungnya lagi dan lagi.

Ting-tong hantaman besi dengan pasak yang menggantung di depan kantor guru, membuat Eren seperti rusa lapar terbebas dari kerangkeng. Lupa menyalami Pak Guru—ia bisa minta maaf besok—Eren melesat jadi pelari. Tas selempang berkibar jadi sayap. Sepeda ontel disergap dan dikayuh secepat kilat.

Tadi pagi buah terung yang masih sebesar pentil susu saat pertama ditemukan, sudah tumbuh lebih panjang dari jari tengah Eren. Rasa penasaran hebat membentuk hiruk pikuk di kepala. Pedal berputar hiperaktif. Ingin tahu—ingin segera sampai.

Saat rem berkampas lawas berdecit ngilu di mulut kebun, semangat Eren merosot sekian persen.

Pak Kades menggantikan eksistensi kuli-kuli yang dulunya menyesaki lahan dengan ceceran sampah. Pak Kades lebih bermartabat karena hanya berdiri tenang memandangi terung-terungnya.

“Ah, Eren ya.”

Mata tua Pak Kades yang ramah dan awas mendeteksi kehadirannya. Tangan melambai.

“Ya, Pak.”

“Terungnya sudah besar, ya Ren.”

Eren mengangguk sopan. Mulai berjongkok, mematahkan satu daun layu dan berpikir curiga, Pak Kades tampakknya terinspirasi menanam terung juga gara-gara dirinya.

.

Malam-malam selanjutnya, Eren selalu datang membawa sebotol fungisida. Disemprot sedikit-sedikit. Bergantian pada daun sekalian buahnya yang sehat.

Sekalian menyemprot, ia sesekali mengecek gelontoran terung ungu dengan penggaris plastik. Berurut-turut data direkam dalam otak—lima, sepuluh, lalu dua puluh senti. Keadaan menyenangkan itu seakan terus bertambah setiap hari.

Kali ini Eren meninggalkan barang-barangnya begitu saja di bawah gazebo. Ia akan datang lagi besok. Membawa kresek dan gunting tajam untuk menyunat terung-terungnya dari percabangan.

Sepeda ontel siap dikayuh pergi.

Namun seperti berintuisi, Eren menoleh lagi.

Si lelaki asing ternyata juga datang malam ini. Tapi tidak menyapanya seperti biasa. Hanya berdiri bersidekap mengawasi terung-terung yang telah berbuah besar, diam memunggunginya.

.

Eren sudah mengetahui sejak bangun tidur pagi tadi. Hari ini adalah sebuah hari penting. Keinginan untuk segera memanen terung menariknya sekencang magnet.

Eren mempercepat jam kedatangan. Pagi-pagi buta sudah mengayuh sepeda. Menenteng plastik dan gunting. Siap beraksi: Panen terung.

Kebun masih terselaput kabut merepotkan. Matahari mengintip teduh. Rongga dada tercacah udara dingin yang masih dicemari embun. Eren tidak memarkir kendaraannya hati-hati. Malah mengambrukkannya dan bergegas lari.

“Siap dipotong?”

Tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi. Apalagi pertanyaan apakah terungnya semalam tidur nyenyak. Eren berjongkok. Mengusap lelehan gutasi daun yang terjatuh pada permukaan buah. Menyibak-nyibak.

Ia tahu tidak semuanya siap panen. Ada satu, dua, tiga—hanya tiga yang sudah cukup besar. Telapak hangat menyangga ujung terung gendut. Belum terlalu keras. Pas sekali untuk dipotong sekarang. Eren gemetar tanpa alasan. Tersenyum sendiri.

“Kupotong, ya? Jangan nangis.”

Gunting tajam maju. Terbuka lebar seperti sepasang paha siap koitus. Siap memenggal gantungan cabang. Terung lurus tapi menggembung pada beberapa titik. Ungu sempurna tidak serupa warna kontusi. Ujungnya mengkilat seolah basah padahal tidak. Eren berpikiran macam-macam. Pasti kalau diiris dagingnya putih bersih. Senggolan batang berbulu di pergelangan membuat tengkuk merinding.

“Caranya bukan begitu. Dasar bocah amatiran.”

Gunting direbut. Eren terkesiap. Lelaki rambut hitam ikut berjongkok di sisinya. Mengganti senjata dengan gunting stek yang lebih tajam.

“Sibak daunnya, mengganggu.”

Menurut, Erern menegakkan cagak. Memberi kebebasan terung bergantung lebih tinggi.

Si lelaki melakukan pemotongan 1,5 senti dari pokok buah. Cuma meninggalkan tangkai pendek sebagai pemanis. Eren yang bertugas menangkap.

Sigap.

Baru satu. Kurang dua.

Pria itu bekerja lagi. Sementara Eren masih menimang terung di belakangnya dengan ekspresi seribu arti. Haru menggenang di dalam dadanya.

“Oi.”

Sayang Eren tak mendengar. Pendengaran tumpul karena terlalu senang. Jatuh bangunnya selama tiga bulan terbayar lunas. Eren menciumi terung penuh penghayatan. Dari pangkal hingga pangkal. Misi sukses besar. Terung sehat, gagah dan jantan.

“Nak.”

Panggilan sejuta kali tak bisa menarik bocah yang masih tenggelam dalam imaji. Terung ini bisa berubah jadi seorang pria. Dapat berbicara romantis. Menemaninya tidur nanti malam. Menemaninya terjaga jika ingin begadang. Eren merasa wajar bila jatuh cinta terlalu dalam.

Tapi sikap gilanya membuat si pria jengkel.

“Aku sedang berbicara denganmu, oi Eren!”

Mata bulat terbelalak. Gunting stek memangkas salah satu sisi cabang hingga hampir gundul. Terung gemuk direbut. Si pria menyeretnya ke arah gazebo.

Di sana, Eren terjerembab. Wajah membentur kayu. Hidung meleler, berdarah, serupa mimisan.

“ _S-Sir_!”

Tubuh molek dibalik. Lelaki kekar menduduki pinggulnya. Aliran hematokrit yang mencapai bibir dijilat dan ditelan. Eren dikecup menuruti garis tengah tubuh. Kening. Hidung. Bibir. Rahang. Leher. Kembali lagi ke bibir, mengetuk otot liat manis untuk terbuka.

Ciuman dalam yang cukup lama. Sebelum berganti dengan gigitan. Awalnya pelan, lama-lama brutal. Jakun Eren berdenyut naik turun. Selangka mencekung menahan dada yang ingin meledak.

“ _Sir_ —”

Eren memilih menjambak pinggiran kayu alih-alih menjambak rambut lelaki di atasnya.

Ingin memejamkan mata tapi dilarang.

Muson ganas membadai di balik jantung Eren.

Ciuman intens baru dilepas ketika Eren telah meringkuk lemas jadi boneka kain.

“Kau melakukan semuanya dengan benar.”

Jemari pria itu memilin kendur poni-poni Eren.

Melepaskan sumpalan terung, membuka kembali jalur napas yang sempat terbendung.

Mata hijau berat untuk dibuka. Eren jatuh tertidur sedetik sebelum sosok itu mengabur.

Lenyap meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

Sejenak bebas dari perih

Ruhnya terbang menembus atap gazebo, bersatu dengan bilah-bilah kayu berpaku. Sekoloni rayap mungil menelisik, tak tahu Eren memergoki, berkumpul dalam rangka gazebo seperti titik-titik sembari mengunyah. Beberapa melepaskan sayap rapuh membikin gundukan daun kering, dan sayap-sayap itu jatuh dari celah rangka, menghujani tubuh tanpa busana di gazebo.

Bergerak macam bayangan, ruh menyapa tiap-tiap pucuk daun terung peliharaan. Jari transparan menembus kepala bulat terung, iseng memenetrasi masuk keluar masuk, menelusuri perpanjangan. Buahnya simbol maskulinitas, begitu sempurna tak bisa dibandingkan dengan alat kelaminnya yang dicemooh para kuli. Melihatnya ia ingin meremas, meremukkan dalam kepalan sampai cairan kentalnya yang sepat bermuncratan.

Lonceng sepeda onthel berderak oleh angin, diparkir di bawah bidara yang meneteskan embun. Masih subuh. Tak ada warga berkeliaran, tak ada hansip sudi mendekati kebun angker. Antusias, ia coba melayang keluar kebun. Tangannya ditahan.

"Mau kabur?"

Lelaki rambut hitam, tak berwujud ruh, dapat menangkap pergelangan yang semestinya tembus pandang. Ia meronta, coba meninju, berhasil lepas. Melayang seputar kebun, naik menuju langit beririsan spektrum indigo.

Ruhnya tak melambung lebih dari pucuk segitiga gazebo, ia tersedot kembali ke raga karena iringan ayam berkokok. Tak rela kembali ke tubuh yang mengejang sakit, ruh menjerit. Tubuh Eren Jaeger bergerak dihempas ruh. Mata mendelik terbuka.

Kepala rebah di bantal usang, badan membujur di bangsal tentara. Dinding batu berjamur warna pucat, terkena sinar pagi yang melesak lewat lubang ventilasi.

Eren Jaeger melonjak bangun, berpakaian. Kaus khas pedesaan warna krem kusam dan celana ketat. Sabuk 3DMG melilit pinggang. Punggung jaket cokelat mengemban bordiran lambang sayap kebebasan; Salah satu yang jadi pemicu semangat hidup Eren.

Keluar bilik tidur menuju ruang makan.

Para senior duduk di meja, dan pemimpin regu duduk di ujung. Kursi untuk Eren terletak di seberangnya. Mangkuk dan piring roti telah siap.

Eren bersalut. "Pagi, _Heichou_."

Sosok kaptennya, pendek atletis, mengangguk. Wajah-wajah senior santun—Petra, Eld, Gunther sampai Oluo. Eren duduk.

Menu sarapannya dua tangkup roti gandum di piring, semangkuk kaldu sapi, dan keranjang kecil menyokong buah lonjong ungu yang bentuknya menyerupai kelamin pria. Eren meletakkan buah itu di atas piringnya, refleks mengurut lembut dengan niat mengupas.

Suara-suara dengusan dan tawa kecil.

Eren mendongak, menatap satu persatu senior tengah cekikikan.

Senyum mereka terpatri permanen. Mereka tetap tersenyum bahkan saat menyendok sup ke mulut. Terkekeh dengan bibir kaku tak bergerak, seperti mayoritas titan cengengesan bermuka penuh angan—seperti satu yang mengunyah tungkai Ibu.

Gejolak aneh tumbuh di dasar lubuk Eren. Ada yang kurang wajar.

"Buah apa ini?" tanya Eren.

Tak ada yang menjawab.

Dari meja seberang, sang kapten berceletuk, "Penis titan."

Rahang Eren terkatup ngeri. Bukan akibat candaan kapten, sebab cairan merah merembes dari pori-pori kecil buah lonjong tak dikenal. Mangkuk Eren tergenang darah.

Eren menengok Petra. "Bu-buahnya berdarah?!"

Mendadak tak ada siapapun di meja makan.

Hanya ia dan sang kapten.

"Kubilang penis titan kau tak percaya," gumam kapten.

Gelap mata, Eren meraih pisau buah dan menusukkannya ke tengah piring. Buah memuncratkan air merah, piring pecah berkeping-keping. Buah penis titan dilempar jauh-jauh. Eren berlutut. Terengah.

Kapten mengunyah roti. "Sekalinya kau terobsesi dengan sesuatu, kau tidak punya alasan lain untuk hidup tanpanya."

Kata-kata itu betul belaka.

"Hubungan denganku pun tidak bisa mengenyahkan titan dari pikiranmu, kan?"

Eren bisu, mengepalkan tangan.

"Didikanku, sekeras apapun, sekuat apapun belenggu rantaimu, monstermu tak dapat takhluk di dalam sana."

"Aku—"

"Eren," tepisnya tajam. "Kalau kau bertanya-tanya, aku memang monster sepertimu. Dan di dalam dirimu aku menemukan tempat ternyaman. Seperti contohnya ketika aku menusukmu dan biji zakarku mampu bersarang cukup baik di bokongmu."

Paras merona gelap. " _Heichou_ , kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Kau yang minta dibelenggu supaya monstermu tetap terkekang. Lupa?"

Eren menunduk, mengaku pedih.

"Haruskah aku menjelma jadi serpihan roti di atas piringmu supaya kau tak lupa didikanku. Haruskah aku menjadi sabun supaya harum busanya melumurimu sepanjang waktu. Supaya sampai kapanpun, monster dalam dirimu tetap anteng dalam kerangkeng."

" _Heichou_ —"

"Kau kadal yang bisa menumbuhkan ekornya yang buntung—menjijikkan. Beda dengan aku yang tak bisa menumbuhkan kepala sekali terpenggal. Aku bisa mati kapan saja sementara kau terus hidup. Di saat itu, tanpaku, apa kau bisa mengendalikan diri?"

Kapten beranjak dari kursi. Dua mata pengadil mengikis sikap sok berani. Ngeri, Eren menggulung diri, bersiap ditendangi.

Tak ada yang terjadi.

Kapten menariknya bangun. Tangan kanannya menangkup buah misteri bulat lonjong. "Aku bersamamu, bocah. Walau mungkin kau tak bisa mengingat namaku lagi."

Gemetar, Eren terperangah. "Levi- _heichou_."

Levi meletakkan terung di atas telapak tangan Eren, kemudian menggenggam keduanya.

.

Tersentak bangun.

Eren megap-megap, mencengkeram terung di tangan kanan. Jantung berdegup gila.

Bola matahari meninggi, tegak lurus dengan pancang bambu tanaman terung. Beberapa jam singkat bergulir sementara Eren jatuh tertidur.

Terung siap panen menggelora dengan warna ungu. Kulit licin tanpa bercak, terik tengah hari memolesnya mengkilat. Di samping gazebo, mereka mengangguk-angguk dibelai angin.

Sunyi. Warga kampung berlalu lalang tanpa bunyi. Pohon-pohon berdempetan tak terusik. Anjing buduk mengencingi ban sepeda lalu pergi. Hanya Eren, kebun, dan tanaman terung dewasa.

Eren menempelkan pipinya pada terung. Kulit buah berembun. Air mata Eren membikin titik-titik kecil pada kulit terung. Ia rengkuh penuh haru.

Levi.

Eren sudah berulang kali memimpikan lelaki yang ia idolai. Namanya terhapus selepas membuka mata pagi hari.

Eren mengerti kenapa ia sangat mencintai terung.

Bertekuk lutut depan bedengan, mata Eren nyalang. Siku tangan menubruk tanah. Kening rata dengan bumi digores kerikil. Kuku menggali akar, menggeliat pedih karena rindu. Rintihan pilu berbuah isakan.

Eren obsesif kompulsif; Di masa lalu kepada titan dengan hasrat pembunuh, di ruang waktu lainnya kepada terung dengan hasrat  penumbuh.

Janji sakral membuat kaptennya bereinkarnasi jadi benda mati. Benih yang ia tanam penuh kasih sesungguhnya adalah Levi.

.

Terung dicuci bersih di bawah air mengalir. Hati-hati pisau mengiris bagian batang, kemudian memotong melintang.

Minyak panas meletup-letup pada wajan penggorengan. Terung ditidurkan di atasnya, diayun lembut, diminyaki, dibolak-balik sampai menyesap sempurna ke setiap jengkalnya. Ia digoreng matang, kemudian ditiriskan, dimasak dengan campuran terasi dan tumis bawang, sampai sekujur badannya kemerahan.

Hasil panen terung lainnya mendekam dalam lemari es. Cukup untuk makan satu minggu. Pak Kades mempresentasikan prospek bisnis dengan menjual mereka ke pasar tradisional. Eren menolak mentah-mentah.

Terung-terung adalah miliknya.

Miliknya seorang.

Terung balado diletakkan di atas piring dengan nasi. Dagingnya yang lembut disobek hati-hati. Bumbu pedas menggelora membuat matanya berair.

Bocah itu makan dengan khidmat, sesekali menyusut ingus karena pedas campur haru. Daging lembut dilumat pelan, dikecap sampai meleleh pada permukaan lidah. Dia menggigit dengan hati bergetar. Terung berterasi dihisap lalu dikunyah-kunyah. Mata berkaca-kaca.

Eren menelan terung seolah bercinta.

Usai panen, penyiraman dilakukan seminggu dua kali. Namun, seolah-olah sudah menjadi tugas yang tertanam jauh sebelum ia terlahir kembali, ia tetap datang mengapel. Apel di bawah balairung kemiliteran, melapor kepada kapten idola sekaligus yang paling disegani.

Semakin hari usia terung bertambah, Eren ikut tumbuh dewasa. Perubahan sikapnya ditandai dengan semakin rajin belajar di kelas (walau nilainya tetap nol) dan kayuhan sepedanya yang tidak lagi grasak-grusuk. Bulan berikutnya, onthel tidak lagi berbaring dislengkrakkan, namun berdiri elegan di samping gazebo. Eren menyapu setiap hari karena tahu sang kapten benci kotor. Parit-parit digali untuk mengurangi kemungkinan busuk akar. Penyemprotan fungisida dilakukan. Perempelan tunas dilakukan. Cabang yang tadinya menggantung buah digunting untuk menginisiasi pembungaan lanjutan.

Selain pembersih, Eren mendadak lembut puitis. Daun jatuh dipunguti untuk dijadikan pembatas buku kumpulan sajak. Ayam kampung sesekali mampir tak mengganggu ia biarkan sebab tak mau berdosa memukul binatang. Eren tersenyum menatap anjing buduk keliling kampung, sampai anjing itu mengejarnya.

"Aku masih belum percaya. Apakah itu kau, _Heichou_?" tanya Eren di depan barisan tanamannya.

Lalu Eren menjawab sendiri: _Pasti. Sudah pasti Levi! Sudah pasti itu dia!_

Masa kini Eren bukan lagi jejadian raksasa. Levi mafhum, memberi Eren benih kering untuk ditanam. Levi memanusiakan Eren. Selalu. Pergumulan brutal hanya mimpi. Eren memahami perlakuan Levi, sebagaimana Levi sangat memahami ia. Eren meyakini analisis tentang Levi berenkarnasi jadi tanaman selutut orang dewasa tak mungkin salah.

Konyol. Menembus ruang dan waktu, inkarnasi Levi tetap pendek, walau ukuran buahnya (tetap) besar.

Eren mendengus senang. " _Heichou_ , hari ini aku datang menyiangi gulma."

Pak kades semakin rajin menyambangi kebun. Terkadang membawa dua atau tiga kawan dengan wajah lulusan berakreditasi. Gazebo ditongkrongi sembari ngobrol tak juntrung tentang akik dan politik. Segalanya tak ada yang berubah kecuali dirasa lebih baik lagi.

Satu hal yang berubah.

Levi tak pernah muncul lagi, baik sebagai hantu, maupun dalam mimpi.

Eren mangkal di kebun larut malam sampai hansip menyuruhnya pulang.

Makan malam berlauk terung, Eren merenung. Kedua alis tebal membentuk jembatan semerawut.

Apa yang membuat Levi tidak muncul lagi? Apakah dia tidak puas dengan pekerjaan Eren? Atau merasa puas sehingga tak perlu datang lagi?

 _Panen!_ Sudah pasti Levi akan muncul di kala panen.

Menuju dua bulan sebelum panen berikutnya, kalender dinding diconteng merah-merah. Eren tidak pernah absen menjenguk, memeriksa setiap daun yang tertutup tajuk, mengawasi pertumbuhan tunas aksilar baru. Panen berikutnya, jika sesuai perkiraan, hanya tinggal hitungan minggu. Eren bersumpah mendampingi tanaman terung bertumbuh.

.

Sayang, melenceng dari harapan, hari-hari menjelang panen diisi belajar ujian nasional.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu berbulan-bulan, Eren absen mengunjungi terung sampai empat hari berturut-turut. Pulang larut malam menginap di rumah kakek Armin dan bangun subuh untuk bersekolah. Momok ujian nasional menghadang sedekat pelupuk mata.

Eren sabar tidak berkebun. Menanti panen, menanti berjumpa dengan cinta masa lalu—rupanya motivasi terselubung lulus ujian nasional.

Seminggu berlalu tanpa mengunjungi kebun. Eren sempat menitipkan penyiraman kepada Pak Kades.

Seminggu berikutnya menjelang panen.

Sabtu pagi, hari yang dilingkari paling tebal, Eren tergopoh-gopoh, naik sepeda, mengayuh tenaga kuda.

 _Panen! Levi! Panen!_ _Aku datang untuk memetik buah-buahmu yang tumbuh sehat._ _Kau akan memujiku dan tidak akan menyesal memberiku tanggung jawab. Tidak ada penyesalan lagi seperti dulu!_

Sepeda melewati jembatan jadi, melewati anjing buduk mendengkur, melaju kencang dengan ban melontar kerikil. Terlalu senang, Eren tak sadar sudah berkayuh melewati kebun.

Bocah kampung menoleh, dahi berkerut.

Bibir kebun semestinya berwarna kehijauan, rimbun tanaman perdu rapat dan pohon bidara. Bibir kebun memiliki jarak tak sampai tiga hasta dari jalanan bermotor, tapi rasanya tak pernah sejarang itu.

Eren turun dari sepeda dan berlari masuk kebun.

Semak murbei keriting tidak lagi menggumpal, kini rata dengan tanah seperti jalinan serabut akar. Sisa-sisa tangkai berdaun merambati tanah, layu sepenuhnya.

Mendongak, Eren mengawasi pucuk dedaunan tunggal berseling. Pepohonan kecil tak berjumlah sebanyak biasanya. Semakin memasuki kebun, jumlahnya banyak berkurang.

Sebelumnya pepohonan rapat memagari kebun dari mata pejalan kaki, kini puing-puing kayu menggantikan perannya. Sisa bangunan gazebo dionggokkan di sisi jalan. Pemulung memunguti kayu yang belum dikecap rayap.

Gazebo, tempat tidur siang, tempatnya bermuram durja dan bahagia mensyukuri nasib—telah rata dengan tanah.

Ransel Eren jatuh.

Lambat langkahnya, menjajaki lahan kosong.

Tanah rata di bawah kakinya kini, adalah bekas lahan infertil yang dahulu belukarnya dicabuti dengan tangan kosong. Bekas bedengan digali mengandalkan sekop sederhana. Bekas parit yang menjaga akar terungnya tidak bergelembung.

Di atasnya raksasa titan berdiri mengangkang.

Wujudnya besi dengan mulut menganga. Belepotan tanah dengan gigi-gigi runcing penghancur. Ia pelaku utama pengeruk ruas jalan masuk kebun, peruntuh gazebo, penggiling kebun garapan Eren berbulan-bulan.

Memucat, Eren melihat gundukan tanah menyudut bersama bak sampah.

Ajir bambu dan batang terung patah jadi dua belas. Buah-buahan kecil dan besar membusuk dikerubung ulat, bergelung beserta tanah hasil serokan.

Tergambar dalam kepalanya kronologi buldoser menyapu bumi, mengempiskan bedengan dan membantai tanaman-tanaman berbuah mungil. Benih-benih lemah, yang sudah berjuang begitu keras untuk tumbuh, dilumat habis tak kenal belas kasih.

Bumi berotasi. Langit di bawah kasut, tanah di puncak ubun kepala.

Disorientasi, Eren panik, maju mundur mencari-cari. Dia keluar kebun, mencari sepeda, yakin telah salah masuk pemukiman. Eren menyenggol jatuh papan peringatan bertuliskan ‘SEDANG DIBANGUN MINI MARKET.’ Budaya neoliberal memonopoli, tak mau kalah eksis dengan terung menancapkan akarnya di lahan tergadai. Kampung dijajah waralaba ritel modern, musuh abadi usaha kelontong dan pasar tradisional. Besok lusa, warga mendemo Pak Kades menuntut penegakan ekonomi kerakyatan.

Eren tak peduli semua itu.

Sklera mata kemerahan. Keringat dingin merembesi telapak tangan, membuatnya tak bisa menggenggam setang dengan benar. Sepeda dipacu,  panik berputar-putar mengelingi kampung, menerjang segala di depan mata. Ibu-ibu jamu gendong diserempet, gerobak miso dibuat oleng. Berdenging, telinga Eren tak mampu mendengar makian.

Sepeda membawanya kembali ke kebun. Lari terpincang-pincang, Eren berlutut.

"Levi," desahnya parau, jemari menggaruki tanah berlempung. Mengais sisa kehidupan. Sebutir benih saja. Sedikit serpihan saja. Satu-satunya kehidupan yang ia punya. "Levi."

Air mata berlinangan, menetes-netes di tanah sanggup mengaliri parit. Kuku menggali daging telapak tangan. Badan bergetar keras. Seliter dua liter air mata tumpah, sampai isi pikirannya kosong.

Semenit kemudian Eren kesurupan.

Dia berlari menyeruduk buldoser. Badan besi ditendangi. Tinju keras membuat penyok. Kerikil tajam dilontar mental kena kening Eren sendiri. Lutut dan kepalan berdarah ia tidak peduli. Eren ingin menggigit dan mencabik dan memepes. Papan bertuliskan mini market menghantam kaca kemudi sampai pecah. Jeritan pilu melengking. Badai makian mengudara.

Kegaduhannya menyentakkan anjing buduk. Ayam-ayam kampung berseru serentak. Warga memukul bedug, berbondong-bondong datang menolong bocah kesetanan, berteriak, "Panggil Pak Kades! Ada warga kesurupan!"

Eren tersungkur.

Kalah.

Melolong panjang.

.

Ditanyai dokter puskesmas, Armin mengaku sahabat terdekat setuju menampung Eren di rumah kakeknya sampai pulih.

Sudah seminggu Eren membolos sekolah, dan absen pada hari pertama ujian nasional.

Eren demam tinggi. Dia tampak hancur, mengingau dalam tidur, meracau saat bangun. Emosi jungkir balik, gemetar marah lalu menangis, atau menangis lalu mengamuk.

Mikasa merawat siang malam. Jean coba menghibur walau gagal.

Eren ingin membunuh Pak Kades yang datang menjenguk. "Kembalikan Levi! Kembalikan kebunku!" Jeritannya lebih lantang dari pendemo.

Eren tidur berjalan di malam hari melewati pos hansip. Bisik-bisik warga berkumandang, dari mencekal, kini mereka merutuk kasihan. Dedemit kebun angker yang dipersalahkan. Kasus ditutup. Garis kuning menyangsang bibir kebun.

Di lahan sunyi itu Eren masih mencari Levi. Dari satu lubang semut ke lubang lain. Menclok dari satu dahan ke dahan lain. Merangkak, tergeletak, ketiduran sampai pagi.

Eren memimpikan kematian Levi. Kepergiannya banyak versi, antara lain dipenyet kaki titan, disobek-sobek mulut besi bergigi pisau, dimakan Eren dengan bumbu masak balado.

Sebulan berlalu.

Dua bulan.

Tiga bulan.

Bulan keempat. Bocah malang tidak lagi mengingau minta gunting stek panen. Frekuensi mimpi buruk jauh berkurang.

Bulan kelima. Mengulang kelas, Eren dicap anti-sosial, lebih sering duduk merenung dan menggambar. Catatan biologi dicoreti ilustrasi bulat lonjong dengan tangkai berbulu lebat.

Sesekali ia menggambar sayap timpa-timpaan dan punggung lelaki rambut hitam.

.

.

.

** Penutup **

Pada hakikatnya manusia punya kemampuan adaptasi tertinggi. Luka hati bukan cacat permanen. Waktu mempermainkan emosi Eren sampai pulih secukupnya.

Butuh berbulan-bulan untuk Eren dapat tersenyum lagi.

Mikasa akan menginjak kaki Jean kuat-kuat jika lelaki itu membahas misteri terung. Armin membantu sahabatnya mengejar ketidaklulusan. Pak Kades menghadiahinya sepeda  berteknologi kekinian yang ditolak oleh Eren.

Sesekali Eren bermimpi tentang pria masa lalu, mengigau nama mantan perwira bertenaga satu batalion.

Saat Armin menanyainya, Eren menjawab lupa dengan mimpinya.

Eren kembali menyongsong klub berkebun, bertanam sayuran tomat, wortel, cabai, dan tidak pernah terung. Pagi hari bersekolah, sore kerja sambilan di toko kelontong, sabtu memasak bersama Mikasa, minggu pagi mancing bersama Armin dan sorenya melawan Jean bermain bola. Eren menghindari mini market separuh jadi dekat jembatan, memilih berjalan memutar cukup jauh.

Menjampi-jampi mini market tak pernah selesai dibangun, pedagang tradisional menyetok hasil pertanian dalam jumlah besar. Eren datang menyambangi mereka seminggu tiga kali. Hikmah positif dari hobi berkebun membuatnya keranjingan memasak. Eren sudah pandai merajang brambang, membedakan pesmol dan gulai kari serta mengenali kemiri. Di samping menjual hasil kebun, Eren menjual makanan. Rumor tentang ketidakwarasannya terbenam tujuh kaki di bawah tanah. Kini warga kampung menyukai Eren. Dia anak lelaki tambatan hati para ibu untuk dijadikan menantu, dan karyawan rajin yang diidamkan pengusaha kelontong.

Setahun lewat, suatu hari yang panas di musim kemarau, Eren mendatangi pasar tradisional.

Saat itu tatapan matanya jatuh kepada sudut tergelap lapak sayur mayur.

Eren melihat terung ungu.

Kukuh perkasa, bersandar pada bilah kayu menyilang. Kulit berkilau tanpa cela membikin lapar mata.

Eren terdiam sejenak, ujung kuku menggapai kulitnya yang licin, menggores pelan tak melukai.

Eren membayar cabai, bubuk ketumbar, terasi, serai dan terung. Belanjaan masuk kantung plastik dan dicantelkan pada setang sepeda. Pulang ke rumah, ia mendendangkan lirik lagu asal-asalan.

Armin bertanya Eren ingin memasak apa. Eren menjawab tak tahu, seadanya saja. Kantung belanjaan ditaruh di dapur. Buah bulat lonjong dikeluarkan dari kresekan.

Terung ungu ia bawa ke kamar.

Lampu dimatikan. Pintu dikunci. Terung diletakkan di samping bantal. Eren melepas pakaian. Telanjang bulat.

Jantung berdegup, dia berbaring, memeluk terung ungu. Dada bergemuruh. Napas memburu, lupa diri didera rindu.

Pada hari itu, Eren merintihkan nama seorang lelaki. Berulang-ulang hingga ia lupa diri.

Lelaki yang pada suatu masa pernah hadir, lalu mati, dan kini hidup dalam fantasinya belaka.**

 

 

 

TAMAT


End file.
